Soul Spirit
by ALostFantasy
Summary: This is like a big, giant parody... it starts out with Kouji and Izumi getting transfered to a whole new city that is far away from their hometown. What happens when Izumi finally gets to get deep into Kouji's heart? Please R&R... this is my first story..
1. I Lost

The Frontier chosen ones were summoned to Alameda, California, unknowing of the danger that lurked. Betrayal and death were to happen, yet know one knew.  
  
*Opening Theme Song*  
  
-=Lost=-  
  
"Why am I in a hotel room?" Kouji asked himself as he got up from a, like he said, hotel bed. "Not to mention; where am I?"  
  
At the same moment, Izumi was asking the same question herself, but in the room next door. She got up and looked around the room. "Wow, this is just as big as my apartment!" she commented.  
  
Izumi spotted a radio and searched for a decent radio station. "Hmm... 92.7 huh? Sounds good to me." She cranked up the volume to a blasting 10.  
  
"Aghh what is the noise?" Kouji grumbled. "Ugh... stupid room next to me."  
  
Kouji got up and walked out the door and banged on Izumi's hotel door. "Hey! Answer the door you dolt!"  
  
After about 10 knocks, Izumi finally noticed. She went to the door and made Kouji fall down just as he was about to bang at his ultimate hardest.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry Kouji!" Izumi gasped.  
  
"Grrrr... turn down the volume on that blasted radio..." Kouji snapped as he got up. "Or I'll brake it, personally."  
  
"^.^ sorry! Don't worry, it won't happen again."  
  
The song playing was a techno mix of "Shima Uta". "Wait... I've heard this song before, but never like this."  
  
"It's Shima Uta..."  
  
"Hmm... of course..." He walked out the door and went back to his own.  
  
**Sigh* I wonder why he's like that...** Izumi thought to herself. She turned down the volume so she could hardly hear it and layed down on her bed. **I really need some time to think...**  
  
The story cuts to night time, and Izumi is outside on her room's balcony, staring out into the stary sky.  
  
**Wait... isn't that Kouji?** Down below at the pool was Kouji, leaning against a tree and staring out into the sky. **He looks so grim...**  
  
Izumi walked down from the balcony and closed the glass door. She left her room and went down to visit Kouji.  
  
"What do you want?" Kouji questioned without even look at her.  
  
"I want to know why you- nevermind. I just want to look at the sky. It's kinda hard to look alone." Izumi sighed.  
  
"So why do you watch the skies? You don't seem like the type."  
  
"It's beautiful... the fresh air inhances the vision... it helps me get away from my troubles..."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Why do you come out here and watch?"  
  
"Because just looking into the sky helps me realize... even if you can't see it, it's there."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"See that blank spot in the sky? Not a single star, but keep watching it, harder."  
  
Izumi blocked out all her senses and stared up at her hardest. Then, a star appeared.  
  
"Oh!" Izumi cried.  
  
"Yeah..." Kouji mumbled with a slight grin. "I guess in a way, it helps me leave my troubles as well."  
  
"So we do share some things in common, hmm?"  
  
"Yes, I guess so."  
  
Kouji and Izumi spent the rest of the night talking about themselves and the stars. Morning approached, and Izumi found herself lying on the ground with Kouji at her side.  
  
**Hmm... we must have fallen asleep talking about the stars...** Izumi thought to herself. **Kouji's so sweet inside, but he acts so frusturated... strict... angry, even, but why?**  
  
Kouji started to get up as Izumi stared into the pool, noticing that she was a little more pretty than before, in his perspective.  
  
**What? Am I falling in love with her? No... I can't...** Kouji struggled within his mind. **She's beautiful, both inside and out, but I can't... I might-**  
  
"Oh, good morning Kouji." Izumi cut in.  
  
"Hmm..." Kouji mumbled.  
  
**Oh, he's back to his other self again...** Izumi thought to herself with disappointment.  
  
**What? How can I be so insensitive?! Why did I do that? I-**  
  
"So, you going to breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
"No, go ahead."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hmm... so they're falling for each other- perfect. Now I can kill them off together." a dark voice laughed in the shadows after they left. "They're going to be the easiest, in comparision to the fat guy and the little kid!"  
  
"Umm, excuse me, but you're not allowed to hide in the shadows and plot evil things here." a water cleaner notified.  
  
"Shut up kid, I'm doin somethin here!"  
  
"Hey, I can have you arrested.  
  
"Or so you think."  
  
The dark figure grabbed the cleaner with a black, armored hand and blood went around.  
  
"Weakling."  
  
The phantom (let's call him Mr. X) leaped away with blood on the blades of his armor.   
  
Kouji and Izumi were getting their food in the breakfast line and brought up the topic of how they got here.  
  
"I don't understand- one minute we were fighting against some Fridgemon, and the next we're here." Izumi thought outloud.  
  
"Strange. The one I encountered kept on saying somethign as he fought. It might have been some sort of chant." Kouji suggested.  
  
"That would make sense, but where are we anyways?"  
  
Like some sort of sign from God, a tourist walked by with a shirt that said "I 3 Alameda" (of course, there isn't actually a shirt that's like that).  
  
"Alameda? We're in Alameda?"   
  
"Well of course! It may be a small city, but it's pretty nice compared to all the other Bay Area cities in California!" the tourist cut in.  
  
"Oh, thank you sir!" Izumi sweetly replied in her 'I'm a sweet little girl' voice.  
  
"Oh, no problem sweetie."  
  
After the tourist walked off in a distance in which he could not hear them talking, Izumi muttered, "I hate it when people call me 'sweetie'!"  
  
"I agree- it sounds stupid." Kouji agreed (well DUH).  
  
"I've never heard of 'Alameda'. Must be some sort of made-up city..."  
  
"Hmm.. there's only one way to find out." Kouji got up and went to the nearest person who didn't look like a tourist. "Hey, how can I get to San Francisco?"  
  
"Well, you gotta take this bridge on High Street that leads to Oakland, then turn left when you see the light and take the right side of the bridge. Then keep going until you see the signs to where you needa go." the person replied in a voice that was very deep. "You want an autograph with that kid?"  
  
"Uhm... okay..."  
  
The man took a napkin and signed "Terral Owens" on the paper.  
  
"Have a nice day kid." the FOOTBALL player Terral Owens grinned.  
  
"Uh, thanks Mr.... Ownes..."  
  
"And remember- root for the Niners!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
The scene cuts to Izumi checking out a sign that says "Dance-athon".   
  
"The prize is a free trip to any place you would like to go with all expenses paid!" Izumi commented to Kouji.  
  
Kouji was silent for a moment, and then confessed, "I can't dance."  
  
"That's okay, I'll teach you! Besides, the danceathon isn't until tomorrow night!"  
  
"Oh lord..." Kouji muttered as he stared up.  
  
"Oh come ON! It won't be THAT bad!"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
After the two left to go practice, Mr. X, wearing a trench coat and dark sunglasses put down his newspaper and sneered, "My plan is going into action just how I had wanted it to."  
  
"Now, the dance said that it will be mostly techno music, so I'll teach you some moves. Okay, go like this..." Izumi instructed as she atempted to teach Kouji to rave.  
  
**Lord...** Kouji grumbled.  
  
"Now like this..."  
  
"And then this..."  
  
"No, like this..."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Argh... this is a LOT harder that I thought... hang on, I got an idea."  
  
Izumi grabbed the dials of the radio and switched it onto CD mode. She held up a CD and said "I don't got anywhere without this." She clicked on the sound and turned it up to 3.  
  
The radio began to play "Butterfly" from Dance Dance Revolution.  
  
"Okay, here we go."  
  
The techno music began to play.  
  
"Now step here..."  
  
"Raise you arm here..."  
  
"Do this..."  
  
Finally, Kouji began to make some sense out of all these orders Izumi barked.  
  
"Good!"  
  
**Well, this isn't so bad.** Kouji thought to himself with a confident smile.  
  
**Oh my God, he's SMILING!** Izumi smiled to herself. **I got him to SMILE!**  
  
Izumi joined him in his dance and began to make them look like they were perfectly cherographed.  
  
"Okay, now let's try something else." Izumi giggled. "Break dancing!"  
  
"What?!" Kouji gaged.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be fun if you can do this. Thank God this is a wood floor..." Izumi smiled and said. "Now put you arms down on the ground like this..."  
  
"Raise your legs like this..."  
  
"Twist around..."  
  
"Wow, you're a natural!!"  
  
"Hm." Kouji smiled again and totally let go of his problems- he laughed.  
  
**Wow, Kouji's so carefree now. And he's a GREAT dancer!**  
  
Soon enough, the song was over, and Kouji looked ready for more.  
  
"Okay, let's try Dive, it's short, but it's pretty fast."  
  
Kouji kicked up the pace and the two were making N'Sync look like they were hamsters. They added a touch of fighting skills into their dance and totally kicked butt.  
  
"Wow, Kouji that was muy bien!"  
  
The song "Lose Yourself" by Eminem began to play. Kouji began to drift off as Eminem talked about slippin and how the guy was forgetting. Izumi looked into his eyes and could see he was really taking it in.  
  
"...Kouji..." Izumi asked.  
  
Kouji began to remember how many horrible things had happened to him and how he still stood strong...  
  
"Kouji? Are you okay?"  
  
He fell to his knees and stared at the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
"Kouji?" she whispered with a shaky voice. "Please... answer me..."  
  
**I...**  
  
"Kouji..." tears started to slip from her eyes. "Please..."  
  
Kouji lifted his head up and stared into her watery eyes. They were silent and completely toned out.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kouji hugged her softly.  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I love you, too..."  
  
Suddenly, the music stopped and the power went out.  
  
"Oh my God! What happened?" Izumi gasped.  
  
"Power outage... and I doubt it was an accident. Come on we have to Spirit evolve." Kouji declared.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Execute!" they shouted together. "Spirit Evolution!"  
  
Light flashed an extreme brightness so they were not seen. The addition to armor and flesh began and eventually was finished.  
  
"LOBOMON!" Kouji shouted.  
  
"FAIRYMON!" Izumi screamed.  
  
They were finally back in regular space.  
  
"Hold on, I'm going to atempt light up the room." Kouji took out his sabers and attached them back-to-back. Then he twirled it around so it made a perfect circle which illuminated the room.  
  
"Good. You keep doing that while I open the door- just in case there's something out there..." Izumi ordered.  
  
"Right."  
  
She took the door handle and leaned her ear against the wood. "Shhh... I hear something!" she whispered. "It's roaring, but not like an animal sound..." She slowly opened the door and a giant fireball erupted. "Ah!" Izumi quickly closed the door.  
  
"There's a fire outside. We have to jump out the window." Kouji shouted above the flames.  
  
"But what about all the other people in the hotel? They don't know there's a fire!"  
  
"Well then we'll have to fight!" There was no fire extinguisher within reach or sight, and it seemed a little hopeless, until Kouji came up with an idea. "Hang on, I'm gonna use the water from the bathroom to try to drown out a little bit of the fire."  
  
"What? There's a wall of fire to the bathroom! You might not make it alive!"  
  
"That's a risk I'll have to take! I didn't come all the way here to play it safe!"  
  
**Crazy...** Izumi thought to herself.  
  
Kouji/Lobomon ran up to the flames and hurled himself over. Realizing he was still alive and (surprisingly) uninjured he ran to the bathroom and grabbed the cups from the sink. He filled it up to the brimming point and threw it over the wall of fire. The wall began to decrease and the fire began to die down.  
  
**Wow... it's actually WORKING!**  
  
Eventually the fire began to work up again and Kouji began to work even faster, not even bothering to turn of the sink before throwing and refilling time.  
  
"KOUJI! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"  
  
"Use your wind powers on the top of the fire! It SHOULD help it decrease faster!" Kouji/Lobomon shouted.  
  
"Alright- HA!"  
  
Twisters began to form at her hands and blow out the fire. Soon enough the fire was gone from the room.  
  
"Kouji... what about the rest of the hotel?"  
  
"I'm sure the fire alarms have gone off and the sprinklers are settling it down." Kouji replied between gasps of air. "We have to leave before someone spots us in our Spirit forms. Dedigivolve!"  
  
"But- you might not make it with all that smoke intake!"  
  
"We HAVE to!"  
  
The two de-digivolved and returned to their human forms. Suddenly, Kouji fell to his knees and started gasping.  
  
"Oh NO!" Izumi cried as she ran over to make sure he was still conscious. Just then, a fireman busted through the doors.  
  
"Is anyone in here?" the fireman shouted.  
  
"YES! OVER HERE!"  
  
"Oh no. MEN! OVER HERE!"  
  
Kouji squinted between gasps and saw some people towering over him, running. Then, all went black.  
  
**Oh please be okay... you just told me you loved me and now you're dying...** Izumi whispered in her mind.  
  
As they ran through the hallway, Izumi saw a strangely familar face, who looked exactally like Kouji.  
  
Izumi stopped and said, "Hey... who are you? You look exactally like Kouji!"  
  
"KOUJI? He's here?" the familiar face gasped. "I need to warn him!"  
  
"Wait a second you! Who ARE you?"  
  
"That is not important. I must warn Kouji!"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Someone is after him."  
  
"Wait- does this have something to do with the whole intire Digimon-thing?"  
  
"You know about it?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a Spirit, do you?"  
  
"Yes. Well, then, I must warn you as well; an evil Digimon is after your Spirits. It is-"  
  
Suddenly, Mr. X leaped out of no-where and knocked the look-alike to the ground.  
  
"Hmph. Thought you could warn another Spirit-owner, huh? Fat chanse." Mr. X laughed.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want with the Spirits?" Izumi said.  
  
"If I told you that, what fun would this game of predator-and-prey would this be?"  
  
"Grrr... I'm warning you."  
  
"Hah! A pathetic girl like you?! Unlikely you could anything but through a doll at me!"  
  
"Oh, that is SOOOO stereo-typicial! I'll show you!"  
  
"Wait!" wheezed the look-alike. "Don't do it in front of all these people!"  
  
"Quiet YOU!" Mr. X stepped on his chest and forced his last bit of air out.  
  
*He's right... but what CAN I do?* Izumi thought.  
  
"HAHAHA!" Mr. X then used some sort of power and trapped Izumi and the Kouji-clone in a black orb. "Now your Spirits will be MINE!"  
  
Mr. X lept out the window with the black orb hovering behind it. People in a giant spa below (hah! as if Alameda Hospital actually HAD a spa) screamed and jumped out. He landed on the ground and made around the pool.  
  
*I've gotta get out with this guy!* Izumi thought to herself as she stared at the Kouji-like person. "Spirit Evolution!" she whispered.  
  
Soon she beacme Fairymon and had enough power to shater the orb surrounding here.  
  
"HA!"  
  
The orb broke and allowed her and the clone to escape. Mr. X turned around and gasped, "Impossible!"  
  
"Now to finish you off! HA!" The twin-twisters surprised X so much that he fell into the spa.  
  
"AHHHHH!" he screamed and evaporated.  
  
"I doubt that was the last of him, but now I have to see if Kouji's alright... and turn in this guy."  
  
Soon everything was taken care of, and Izumi sat, staring at Kouji in the midst of sorrow. She stood up and walked towards the window. She looked down and saw the trees and parking lot of the Alameda Hospital.   
  
Suddenly, the pulse machine beeped a long, loud sound (also the signal of someone's pulse ending).   
  
**WHAT?!**  
  
Izumi turned around and saw Kouji sitting up and ripping the pulse taps off his body.  
  
"KOUJI!" Izumi cried with tears. She ran over and hugged him. "I thought you were-"  
  
"Dead? Yeah, right." Kouji laughed. "Now let's get out of here."  
  
"Wait- we have to visit this guy who looked like you. He has some information about the person who started the fire. He's this guy in a trench coat, and he almost stole me and his Spirits."  
  
"Hmmm... did this guy give you his name?"  
  
"No, he said it wasn't important."  
  
"It is if he knows about the Spirits." Kouji sat up and realized he was in the hospital clothes. "Great. I don't have any clothes."  
  
"Just grab that coat up there and button it on!"  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
The scene cuts to the two running down the hall and stopping at the look-alike's room.   
  
Kouji grabed the door knob and twisted it to the right. He let it swing open and stepped inside. The windows were open and the boy was laying on the bed. He opened his eyes at the sound of the door banging against the wall.  
  
"Kouji!" the boy cried.  
  
"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Kouji growled. "And why do you look like me? What are you; some sort of clone?"  
  
"No, if any clone, you would be it anyways- I'm older than you."  
  
"How do you know, and that doesn't answer my questions!"  
  
"Kouji, I am Kouichi."  
  
"Kouichi? I don't know anyone by that name."  
  
"Didn't Dad ever tell you? I'm your brother, Kouji."  
  
Kouji lifted his eyebrows up to it highest point and his eyes widened. "You-you're my brother?" He snapped back to his strickened self and then added, "That doesn't mater. What maters is the person trying to steal the spirits."  
  
"Yes. He was once an aquantince of you and Izumi. He owns the Spirit of Fire, and his H-Spirit is Agunimon."  
  
"Takuya?" Izumi gasped.  
  
"Yes. He has been overwhelmed by the powers of darkness, and now has stolen Junpei and Tomoki's Spirits already, and almost mines. He must be stopped before he steals all the 10 Spirits."  
  
"Right." Kouji declared as he walked out the door.  
  
"Oh, and little bro," Kouji stopped and turned around. "be sure to get some decent clothes."  
  
The scene cuts to Kouji and Izumi outside the hospital.   
  
"So how do we find him?" Izumi asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I do need to get some decent clothes. You did keep my Vice for me, right?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Yep. Snagged it before the people gave you a room."  
  
"Good. Hey- there's an outdoor sale over there."  
  
"Yea, let's get you and me a new outfit."  
  
"What?" Izumi grabbed his hand and ran over to the outdoor sale.  
  
The scene cuts to Izumi checking out some shirts about Kouji's size while he stood next to her.  
  
"Hmmm... how about this?" she held up a white turtle neck.  
  
"Whatever..." Kouji shrugged.  
  
"And these jeans."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"@_@ You're a hard one to shop for. ^.^ Okay, now I HAVE to buy this shirt. Oh! And these jeans are multo bueno!"  
  
So after about five minutes Izumi bought flair jeans and a long-sleeved purple belly-shower, and Kouji got what he originally "chose". They put it on and started walking around, searching for a place to start looking for Takuya.  
  
**Kouji looks so hot with that turtle neck...** Izumi started to wander off in her thoughts as Kouji stared down into his D-Tector's map.  
  
"Izumi, he's north from here." Kouji notified. "Let's go."  
  
"Right."  
  
They ducked behind a wall and quietly Digivolved into Fairymon and Lobomon. Then they started to head north.  
  
The scene cuts to Lobomon and Fairymon dodging around Bay Farm Island.  
  
"He's west from here..." Kouji informed.  
  
Eventually they came apon- a school...  
  
"Unusual place for Takuya- to be at a school." Izumi joked.  
  
"Bay Farm Elementary?" Kouji read the header. "Well, let's go."  
  
"Wait, school's in session! Someone might see you!"  
  
"Your point. De-digivolve."  
  
So they turned back into their human forms and walked into the school.  
  
"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" a old, feminen voice questioned.  
  
Kouji and Izumi turned around and saw an old lady with a strict face staring at them. "Uhm... we're looking for my sister..." Izumi lied.  
  
"Oh, and do you have a visitor's pass?"  
  
"Uhm... yes!"   
  
"Well then, carry on."  
  
So the lady finally was out of hearing's range and Kouji looked at his D-Tector. "He's close. Head east."  
  
Soon they found themselves at a media center.  
  
"Hmm... the lights are out, and there doesn't seem to be a class in here." Izumi notified.  
  
"Then he's probably here." Kouji declared.  
  
They cautiously walked into the dark building.  
  
"I wonder where the light switch is..." Izumi whispered.  
  
"Here." Mr. X laughed. He snapped his fingers and torches lit up with fire. "I've been expecting you two, Chosen ones."  
  
"Enough talk Takuya. We know it's you." Kouji barked.  
  
"Oh, I may be in Takuya's body, but I'm anything BUT him." he took off his trench coat and hat and revealed Agunimon with Takuya's head, his eyes dark and firey. "And now I will destroy you!"  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Hmm. I will enjoy using your body as a puppet Kouji. You're so strong and fierce, why, I'll be able to scare off my prey without even being in Spirit form!"  
  
Takuya slowly paced towards Kouji and Izumi, who were both ready to fight.  
  
"I'll help you make this a fair fight, although you don't stand a chance against me!"  
  
Somehow, Takuya was able to force Kouji and Izumi into a B-Spirit Evolution, turning them into Kendo Garurumon and Shutumon.  
  
"And now, I'll make it even harder for you!" Takuya began to turn into Dark Burning Greymon and walked closer to them.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you. Let's begin." Kouji growled.  
  
"Hahaha."  
  
Takuya slashed at Kendo Garurumon with all his might and nearly cut off an ear. "Missed fool." Kouji opened his mouth a fire out a blue beam of light.  
  
"Gah!" Takuya tried to defeand against the attack but failed.  
  
"HAH!" Kouji rammed his head at Takuya weakened body.  
  
"UH!" A black stream flew out of Dark Burning Greymon's mouth. The darkness disappeared from Takuya and left him weak and unconscious. The stream of darkness formed into a body and began to pace towards Kouji.  
  
"Now you will meet my full power, human!" X malevolently declared. He formed a giant, black circle in his hands and thrusted it out.  
  
"Ahh!" Kendo Garurumon jumped out of the way and sneered, "You missed."  
  
"Who said I was after you?"   
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"AHHHHH!" Izumi screamed. She began to fade back to her human form.  
  
"Izumi!"   
  
She fell to the ground on her knees and turned black. "Now to steal her Spirit!" X laughed. He leaped up and sucked the Spirit out of Izumi.  
  
"NO!" Kouji tried to stop X, but was knocked aside.  
  
Izumi turned back into human and collapsed.  
  
"HAHAHA!" X laughed. "And now to take her soul!"  
  
"NOOOO!" Kouji screamed and leaped up. "HA!" he head-butted X and took Izumi's weakened body on his back.  
  
Izumi's eyes peaked open a bit and she managed to whisper, "...Kouji...?"  
  
"I won't let him take your soul," he looked up. "Ever."  
  
"Well now that you're weighed down, I can destroy you even faster!" X grinned. He ran towards Kouji and let one arm hang back. He then formed another orb of darkness and flung it at them.  
  
"Hmph." Kendo Garurumon leaped aside like it was nothing. *This is for you Izumi* "HA!" he shouted and let loose another blue beam.  
  
"AHHHHH!" X dropped to the ground and evaporated into the air. Izumi's Spirit hung in the sky and then returned to her D-Tector without being summoned.  
  
Kouji returned to his human form and was holding Izumi in his arms. He looked down and saw Izumi grinning. "Well, you did it, Kouji." she said with her eyes closed.  
  
"We did it." he corrected.  
  
Takuya then woke up and mumbled, "Where am I?" He looked up and saw Kouji with Izumi in his arms. "Huh?"  
  
"You had been possesed, Kanbara. We saved you- you're in our debt."  
  
"Oh, what? Well I never asked for your help!" Takuya mocked. He laughed and stood up. "So where are the others?"   
  
"I don't know. They're probably still under the possesion of X."  
  
"X?"  
  
"The darkness that had possesed you- he probably is in them as well."  
  
"Well then we're off on another adventure."  
  
"Yes... but first we gotta get her to the hospital." he directed his head to Izumi. "Actually, you take her. I don't think these American hospitals will be too thrilled with me breaking out."  
  
"'Breaking out'?"  
  
"Uh... yeah... well, let's just get out of here."  
  
"Right." So Takuya took Izumi to the hospital.  
  
The scene cuts to Izumi waking up in the hospital...  
  
**Where am I?** Izumi sat up and looked down. She saw she was in hospital clothes. **Don't tell me I have to buy a new outfit AGAIN!**  
  
"Oh, you're awake." Takuya muttered.  
  
"Takuya? Where's Kouji?" Izumi asked in confusion.  
  
"He left. He said he wanted to look for Junpei and Tomoki himself." Takuya turned around. "He also told me to bring you to the hospital since he was afraid he'd get locked up or somethin' 'cause he broke out of here."  
  
Izumi muffled a laugh and replied, "So where is he going?"  
  
"He headed north from the window over there." he pointed to the window which he had been staring out of earlier. "But he didn't say exactally WHERE."  
  
"Weird..."  
  
A doctor walked in and said, "Well, Izumi, you're free to go. Here's your clothes back and we'll be on our way."  
  
Once the doctor left, Izumi looked at Takuya and said, "Did he take my Tector?"  
  
"Kouji did before he left. Said he didn't want one of those hospital people to take it."  
  
"Okay, now LEAVE!" she screamed.  
  
"Geez, crazy girl..."  
  
"I HAVE A NAME!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, Izumi."  
  
"^.^YEAH! NOW GET OUT!!!."  
  
"Okay, okay!" he dodged out and closed the door.  
  
**Kouji would know better...** Izumi thought to herself. **...I wonder where he is...**  
  
(Where Are You Going, Dave Matthews Band)  
-Where are you going? *Izumi stares out the window*  
-You are growin weary  
-Waves crash down  
-I am no superman *Kouji walking along a dirt rode*  
-I have no answers  
-For you  
-I am no hero  
-Oh that for sure  
-But I do know one thing *Turns to night*  
-It's where you are  
-It's where are belong *Kouji stares into the sky*  
-I do know, where you go *Izumi stares up from a bus*  
-Is where I wanna be... 


	2. II Find Me Find You

Previously, Kouji and Izumi were transported to Alameda, California in the USA, unknowing that the villian, X, was stealing Spirits from people. They were in a hotel and getting to know each other, when a series of life-threatening events came across their path. Soon, Kouji's lost brother, Kouichi, came along and warned them that Takuya was trying to kill them. At a local school, Kouji and Izumi confronted Takuya and found he was a puppet of X. Soon, Takuya was freed, but Izumi was left unconscious. Kouji went off and had Takuya bring her to the hospital. Izumi's up and running, and she desperatly wants to find Kouji.  
  
*Opening Theme Song*  
  
-=Find Me, Find You=-  
  
Izumi and Takuya are riding in a bus together in search of Kouji and the other Frontier members. As Izumi stares out the window, Takuya watches his D-Tector.  
  
***Sigh* Kouji, where are you?** Izumi thought to herself as she stared into the desert plains. **You told me you loved me, and you left me behind...**   
  
"Hey, what's up?" Takuya asked in his usual caring voice.  
  
"Oh... nothing..." she sighed. "Nothing you would understand..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Soon the bus came to a stop and caused Izumi to snap back to reality. "End of the line! Los Angeles!" the bus driver shouted.  
  
"LA? Already?" Izumi gasped.  
  
"Yeah... it's been a day or so since we left Alameda..."  
  
"Wow..." They got up and filed out of the bus. They looked around their surroundings as they unloaded out of the bus. "So this is LA..."  
  
"I would of expected it to be... well... more... interesting..."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Kids, this is the desert part of Los Angeles! What were you expecting? Tall buildings and theme parks?" a tourist laughed.  
  
"^.^' ...Yeah..." they replied at the same time.  
  
The tourist did an anime-style fall and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you'll wanna catch the next bus over to Orange County."  
  
"Orange County? But we're heading for LA..." Takuya quizzically said.  
  
The tourist fell again and then replied, "That's part of LA, the amusement park place, really."  
  
"^.^ Oh, thanks then, sir." Izumi and Takuya walked off along the rode.  
  
"Well that was embarrasing..." Takuya muttered after they were a far distance away.  
  
"Oh, get over it. You're just saying that 'cause you're a guy."  
  
"Oh yeah? What does THAT have to do with it?"  
  
"Oh, come ON! Everyone knows that guys hate asking for directions!"  
  
*Growls* "Oh be quiet."  
  
The scene cuts to Kouji walking along the opposite side of the rode, but not near them.  
  
**Hmm... I'm getting some other people on my D-Tector behind me... I better check it out.** Kouji thought to himself. He turned around and walked back...  
  
The scene cuts to Takuya and Izumi again.  
  
Takuya looked a little tired as they walked along. "Man, I'm tired of walking... can't we just camp out here?"  
  
"One, I didn't bring any camping gear." Izumi began. "Two, I don't want to camp in desert-city, and three, we haven't found Kouji yet."  
  
"Why's it so important for you to find Kouji?" *Izumi blushes* "Oh! You LIKE him don't you?"   
  
"...Oh be quiet..."   
  
"Hehehe." Soon, another person came in sight, but his body hidden in the shadows. "I wonder who that is..."  
  
**Hmm... those people over there must be who I'm picking up...** Kouji thought to himself, not even suspecting it could possibly be Takuya and Izumi.  
  
"Hey... that's Kouji!" Izumi declared. She ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Izumi?"  
  
"Yep!" she quietly added, "I missed you so much..."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I should have stayed behind, but I didn't. Could you possibly forgive me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Hey Kouji!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Hmmm..." Kouji grumbled. Then he managed a smirk and they gave each other a high five with their fists.  
  
The scene cuts to them camping out around a fire. "So where were you?"  
  
"I was walking along when I detected you guys."  
  
"Where were you going, anyways?" Izumi piped in.  
  
"I was heading towards LA's hotels. Aparently, one of our aquaintances are in Disneyland..."  
  
"Hmmm... it's probably Tomoki..." Takuya thought outloud.  
  
"Junpei has a good reason to be there too, with all the magic and everything..." Izumi debated.  
  
"Well, we'll find out soon. Let's just rest here."  
  
"And you can't leave again Kouji!"  
  
"Hmphh..." Kouji sarcastically grumbled, managing to fight a smile.  
  
The scene cuts to deep night. Takuya has already fallen asleep and Kouji just staring into the night sky.  
  
"The sky's really enhanced here, huh?" Izumi said as she stared into the sky.  
  
"It's majestic..." Kouji replied.  
  
Izumi turned around and met Kouji's gaze. "Kouji... do you honestly like me? I mean- more than LIKE..."  
  
"Honestly?" he looked a little surprised Izumi was asking. "Yes."  
  
Kouji cradled his arms around Izumi and slightly kissed her.  
  
The scene cuts to morning.  
  
Izumi had her arms wrapped around Kouji when she woke up. **What? I didn't do that!**  
She looked over at Takuya to see him with a BIG smirk on his face. **Grrr... stupid Takuya...**  
  
As soon as she moved a little bit, Kouji mumbled, "Awake?"  
  
"Wha?!" Izumi gasped.  
  
He sat up and stretched. "Sorry to scare you... but it seemed odd that you happened to have you arms wrapped around me when you were sleeping with your hands under you head to start with..."  
  
"It was probably Takuya or something."  
  
"Or 'something'?"  
  
"Well, I don't know... but I didn't do it on purpose or anything..."  
  
"I didn't either."  
  
"Then it probably was Takuya."  
  
It was Takuya, but little did they know that a familar aquaintance had been watching them sleeping like that and planned evil things for Kouji.  
  
"Wake up Takuya." Kouji commanded almost emotionlessly.  
  
"Huh? Oh... hey Kouji..." Takuya sheepishly grinned.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did."  
  
"Hey, it was just a joke."  
  
"Who's laughing?"  
  
"Well... uh..."  
  
"Time's up. You either apologize or face my wrath."  
  
"Eep! I'm-sorry!-I'm-sorry!" Takuya then ran away in fear.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Geeeeeee Kouji, that wasn't very nice!" Izumi sarcasticly giggled. She batted his hand.  
  
"He deserved it."  
  
"Awww... Kouji..." Izumi then whispered under her breath, "Kun."  
  
"You really want to take it that far, huh?" Kouji replied, as if Izumi had said it in a regular tone of voice.  
  
"What?! You heard me!?" Izumi began to flush and seemed interested in her shoes.  
  
"Yea. Actually, I've heard a lot of nice things you've said, thinking I couldn't hear you."   
  
"Really?" Izumi began to get more pale than before.  
  
Kouji turned around. He smiled and chuckled. "Yes, Izumi-chan."  
  
Izumi then blushed and tried to look away.  
  
"Well, now that that's done, we have to find Takuya so we can go save Junpei and Tomoki."  
  
"Right..." Izumi quivered.  
  
The scene cuts to Takuya, Kouji, and Izumi heading towards Orange County.  
  
"Man, it's hot out here!" Takuya sighed. "Too bad it isn't winter... if it was this hot then we'd be in heaven!"  
  
"@_@ yea, sure." Kouji sarcastically agreed.  
  
Suddenly, a motorcycle zoomed by with a heavy-figure on it, wearing am excedingly big leather jacket with the collar up, hence hiding the face. "Hello... my prey..." the figure hissed. He stopped in front of them and glared.  
  
"Who are you?" Kouji questioned stiffly.  
  
"Why, I'd expect you'd know me. Besides, you're now my prey, because I am the predator." As the person carried on talking, he became more and more irrogant, and more and more detected as Junpei. "If you don't back of wolfy, I'll kill you, and take what is rightfully mine- Izumi-chan!"  
  
"What?! No way Junpei!" Izumi screamed.  
  
"Ahh, so at least one of you are smart. And now-" Junpei swipped Izumi up in his head-lock. "-I'll be going."   
  
Junpei sped away, leaving Kouji and Takuya to barely even catch up. Soon, he was far within reach.  
  
"Damn it." Kouji hissed.  
  
"We have to find him." Takuya bravely declared.  
  
"Yes..." Kouji then glared into the sun. "Or burn."  
  
The scene changes to Izumi in Junpei's grasp.  
  
"Let go of me Junpei." Izumi ordered.  
  
"Hah! And let you get away again?" Junpei growled. "You're gonna be mine, whether you want to or not." He turned his head. "And you're gonna want to after you find out what I can do to my prey."  
  
"You better not hurt Kouji."  
  
"KOUJI?!" Junpei's motorcycle screeched to a hault. "KOUJI'S GONNA BE THE FIRST TO GO!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You better believe it, girl!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"AHAHAHHAHA!" The motorcycle started up again and sped away.  
  
The scene changes to night, and Kouji and Takuya are hanging out at a subway station.  
  
"I'm hungry- and this place makes me think more and more about sanwhiches..." Takuya grumbled.  
  
"Quiet... we have to catch the next train to Orange County... we might be able to jump off and stop Junpei." Kouji hypothesized. "But we'll have to find some way to be in Spirit mode or he'll get away too fast."  
  
They shifted their eyes to each other, then at a coat stall.  
  
The scene cuts to Takuya and Kouji in H-Hybrid, wearing trench coats and hats. "Well this seems to be working." Takuya commented.  
  
"I feel so immobile, being in my H-Hybrid yet not fighting..." Kouji sighed.  
  
A little girl walked up to them and said, "Are you a spy?"  
  
"."  
  
The scene cuts to a few minutes later. "Kouji... isn't this about time to hop off?"  
  
"Yea. Come on, we gotta jump out through the back-most window." Kouji ordered.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"We gotta pretend we're some sort of cops or something... that might work."  
  
"Yeah, but we don't got a badge!"  
  
"Pssh. Who cares?"  
  
"Your point."  
  
They ran down the isles of the train and reached the back. Once they bursted in, they shouted, "FBI! Everyone, go to the next car!"  
  
"Ahhhh!" and, like planned, everyone ran to the next car.  
  
"Well that worked perfectly." Takuya said as Kouji pryed open the back door. Then the fire alarm went on. "Great... it was an emergancy exit!"  
  
"Oh shut up and start a tiny fire or something." Kouji commanded. "Unlatch the cars, first!"  
  
"Right, right..." Takuya then went to the doorway and bent down. He cut off the latch and started a small fire on the upholstery.  
  
"Good. Let's go!"  
  
They jumped out of the car and ran over to, as they expected, Junpei on his motorcycle.  
  
"Start a ring of fire. I'll hold him off for a while."  
  
"Roger." Takuya signaled as he began to make a fire wall.  
  
"What's this?" Junpei questioned. "A road block? Not while I'm around."  
  
"That's what you think." Kouji growled from behind.  
  
"You?" he shouted. "Well, this time you're not gonna get so lucky."  
  
Takuya then finished his circle, which was too high to be jumped over unless they were at risk to be burned. He stared into the circle and could make out the forms of his friends and foe preparing for battle.  
  
"Now, we shall fight." Kouji (as Lobomon) hissed.  
  
"That's what you think wolfy." Junpei laughed. He then A-Spirited to Metal Kabuterimon and left Izumi tied to his bike. "Time for you to face my wrath! AUTO THUNDER!"  
  
"This doesn't seem fair." Kouji then pulled of his trench coat and reached for his saber. "LOBO KENDO!"  
  
*Man this guy is crazy!* Takuya thought to himself. *He can't take on a Beast Spirit as a H-Hybrid!*  
  
Some how, Lobomon was able to pull off an attack without being striked, and bared his feet. "Slide Evolution! Kendo Garurumon!"  
  
*Good. Now you can demolish him!*  
  
"Now this is more like it!" Junpei snickered. He then bowed his head down and bared his tires. "ELECTRON CANNON!"  
  
"LUPINE LASER!" Kendo Gaururmon countered.  
  
The combination of electricity and beams of color matched each other and left the two tactics struggling for victory.  
  
*Come on Kouji...* Takuya wished. *Win this one! Or maybe I can be of some assitance.*  
  
Takuya then jumped through the flames (his armor is fire-resistant) and Slide Evolved to Burning Greymon.  
  
"Pyro Pummel!" Takuya hissed as miniature fire balls sprang out of his armor.   
  
"GAH!" Junpei screamed.  
  
"Now maybe you will learn that good shall always trimuph." Kouji solemnly declared.   
  
"THIS ISN'T OVER WOLF-BOY!" Junpei then fire another cannon before Kouji could counter.  
  
"KOUJI!" Izumi screamed.  
  
"Uhhh!" Kouji shouted as he took a direct blow to the stomach.  
  
"Kouji!" Takuya shouted. "You will pay for this X."  
  
"Oh, well if it isn't my former host." X then put the whole Junpei act behind them. "It's time for you to feal the pain of those who do not obey!"  
  
"You wish!" Takuya then flamed up. "WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!"  
  
"Gah!!!"  
  
As Takuya battled with X, Kouji lay sprawling on the ground, now as Lobomon. His Spirit was not taken, but he was completely out of it.  
  
"Kouji." Izumi whispered.  
  
"...uh..." Kouji moaned.  
  
"Ssh..." Izumi then held out her hand. "Try to throw me that sharp rock over there."  
  
"..." Kouji grasped the rock and with all his might, tossed the rock.  
  
"Got it." She then began to cut the ropes which binded her to the bike. "Now."  
  
Izumi got up and searched through the motorcycle's bags while Takuya distracted X. She then found here D-Tector and held it up. "...Good..."  
  
"A-Spirit Evolution!" soon Izumi had transformed from girl to Digimon. "Zephyrmon!"  
  
"Thurmeane Gale!" Zephyrmon cried. Twisters formed at her hands and struck Metal Kabuterimon from behind.  
  
"What?" X shouted. He turned around. "Electron Cannon!"  
  
Izumi simply dodged the attack and spun around. "Now to purify your soul! HA!" She launched another attack and left Metal Kabuterimon dazed. Zephyrmon slid back to Fairymon and cried, "Fractual code... Digitize!"  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
X was sucked out of Junpei's body, but his soul did not go into her D-Tector. "What?!"  
  
"HAHAHA! You thought you had me, didn't you? Well I'm still alive, and I WILL be back humans!" X then drifted away into the horizon.  
  
Fairymon and Burning Greymon then returned to regular form. "Kouji-kun, are you okay?" Izumi asked.  
  
"...you did it, Izumi-chan..." Kouji wheezed.  
  
"I know Kouji-kun... but are you okay?"  
  
"Yes... I am..." Kouji slowly got up and breathed in heavily. He exhaled and looked into Izumi's eyes. They frenched and Takuya could only smile and just leave them alone.  
  
"Ugh... where am I?" a voice suddenly piped in, breaking Kouji's concentration. It was Junpei.  
  
"Nice to see you're not insane anymore, Junpei." Takuya chuckled.  
  
"'Insane'? What in the world are you talking about Takuya?"  
  
"You got played by X."  
  
"Who's X?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"He's a sort of Virus that infects you," Kouji cut in. "He takes control of your soul and uses your Spirit for his own biddings. You're lucky- we saved you."  
  
"I was evil?" Junpei gasped.  
  
"Yeah," Izumi then gave him an annoyed look. "and you tried to kill off Kouji and marry me."  
  
Junpei blushed. "...I did...?"  
  
"YES!" everyone shouted.  
  
"He...he... funny story... uh..."  
  
"Pssh... forget about it." Izumi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, let's all forget about it." Junpei looked around. "Say... where's Tomoki?"  
  
"He's has the Virus, too. He's the last one we need to recruit back." Kouji declared.  
  
"So let's go!" Takuya added.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you even know which way to go?"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"That's what I thought." Kouji looked down at his D-Tector's map. "Looks like we're heading for north from here."  
  
"Well then let's go!"  
  
"Yes, lets."  
  
The children walked into the sunset in search of their final feat, or is it?  
  
(1000 Miles - Vanessa Carlton)  
  
Makin my way downtown  
Walkin fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm homebound  
Staring like we have  
Just makin my way  
Makin my way through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a 1000 miles  
If I could just  
See you  
Tonight  
  
So it's times like these  
When I think of you  
And I'm wondering if you ever  
Think of me  
Cause everythings so wrong  
When you don't belong  
Living in your precious  
Memory  
  
Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a 1000 miles  
If I could just  
See you  
Tonight  
  
And I, I  
Don't wanna let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memories  
I, I  
Don't wanna let this go  
I, I don't  
  
Makin my way downtown  
Walkin fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm homebound  
Staring like we have  
Just makin my way  
Makin my way through the crowd  
  
I still need you  
I still miss you  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass, us by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a 1000 miles  
If I could just see you  
Oh, oh  
  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a 1000 miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just, hold you  
Tonight... 


	3. III The Final Conquest

The Chosen Children had been transported to Alameda, California, where they met Takuya and helped him become pure again. They then searched for Junpei and Tokoki, who had also turned evil. X tried to make Junpei steal and marry Izumi, and kill off Kouji and Takuya, who then nearly killed Kouji. Izumi saved him by evolving to Fairymon and stopping Junpei, who was then purified. Now they must find the last member, Tomoki, and become one team again.  
  
*Opening Theme Song*  
  
-=The Final Conquest=-  
  
The Chosen Children (except Tomoki) were walking along the side of Los Angeles' desert plains in the midst of summer. As they walk, Kouji stares down at his D-Tector and leads the way without a sign on struggle in the arid desert.  
  
"Oh man, it's hot here!" Junpei complained. "I think we should stop- for Izumi's sake."  
  
"I don't need to stop. We can keep going." Izumi played.  
  
"Yeah, we have to save Tomoki!" Takuya declared.  
  
"Man, this hero buisness sure takes a lot out of a guy..." Junpei groaned.  
  
"You haven't even been saving anyone!" Izumi exclaimed. "We've just been walking for... 30 minutes!"  
  
"Now it feels even worst. I haven't walked this much since the gym teacher gave me detention, and even then I didn't go for this long!"  
  
**What a lazy idiot... why did we have to save him, anyways?**  
  
**I really cannot stand his attitude... one more and I swear I'll break him in half. Maybe then he's be a normal weight.** Kouji grumbled in his head, holding away his evil thoughts from being spoken.  
  
"I wonder where Tokoki could be." Takuya sighed.  
  
"Maybe he's at some sort of spa." Junpei fantasized. **And maybe Izumi-chan'll be my massager...** At that point he began to drool.  
  
**Eww, I think he's drooling!** Izumi shivered. **Ugh...**  
  
"Maybe he's in Disneyland!" Takuya exclaimed.  
  
"'Disneyland'?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know, 'Disneyland'! Like the one we have in Japan except better!"  
  
"Oh... one of those Walt Disney things..."  
  
"That'd be so cool!" Izumi exclaimed.  
  
Eventually, they came to, as Takuya guessed, Disneyland.  
  
"Whoa... Takuya was right!" Junpei exclaimed. **Dang, not a spa!**  
  
"Tomoki should be here somewhere. Does anyone have any money?" Kouji asked.  
  
All heads turned to Izumi, who, of course, had money.  
  
"Oh no! I only have enough for, like, two people!" Izumi exclaimed.  
  
"Izumi..." Takuya began to get an evil look on him. "You better have enough money!"  
  
"^.^' but that'll be all the money I have, if I pay for all of us!"  
  
"Then we'll have to camp out." Kouji instantly declared. "Or we could get a hotel and bust into Disneyland."  
  
"'Bust in'? There's something I never thought I'd here..." Takuya exclaimed. "Especially from Kouji."  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
All eyes directed to Izumi again. "Why do I have to make all the desicions?" Izumi wailed.  
  
"Because you have all the money." Takuya shrugged.  
  
"Because you're great!" Junpei tried to kiss up.  
  
"@_@" Kouji rolled his eyes.  
  
"You do know I'm already taken, right?" Izumi asked.  
  
"You are?!" Junpei then fainted.  
  
"Uh oh." Takuya exclaimed. "Looks like you bursted his little heart, Izumi!"  
  
"Oh shut up Takuya." Izumi groaned.  
  
"He just fainted." Kouji confirmed. "He'll be up with a little cold water."  
  
"No way! I'm not wasting any more water on the dump truck!"  
  
"She has a point."  
  
"@_@ Yeah, let's just leave him here." Takuya sarcastically sighed. "Come on, we have to do something about him."  
  
"Let's just let him wake up himself, then."  
  
"Well we can't just leave him here!"  
  
"Fine, you two haul him all the way to the hotel." Izumi broke in.  
  
"On second thought, leaving him here sounds good to me."  
  
"Don't be lazy." Kouji then grabbed Junpei's arms and waited for Takuya to grab his legs.  
  
"Do I have to get his LEGS?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
The children spent time hauling the over weight 7th grader and searched for a hotel to stay in. Just then, the wind blew.  
  
"Mmm... that feels good..." Izumi sighed as she allowed the wind to touch her body.  
  
Just then, Izumi felt to pieces of paper against her palm.  
  
"What's this?" she put her arm to her view and looked at the papers. "Reservations for the 'West Anaheim Hotel'?"  
  
"That was kinda lucky." Takuya commented.  
  
"So we're staying at West Anaheim Hotel..." Kouji thoughtfully mumbled. "Hmm..."  
  
Once they arrived in the city of Anaheim, then looked at their surroundings. "I kinda pictured San Francisco like this."  
  
"...Just because there's tall buildings..."  
  
They then came upon "West Anaheim Hotel", their destination. "Disneyland is over there, but we should rest before departing."  
  
"Yeah! Let's have some fun!" Takuya declared as he dropped Junpei's limp body.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can't just go in and try to have a good time; Tomoki's X is in there, and we just traveled for over 5 miles. We'll be too tired to put up a decent fight, less a defense."  
  
"Yeah... I guess you're... right..."  
  
They entered the hotel and looked around. The floor was covered with green carpeting, and the bellhops wore red vests. Kouji stepped up to the registration counter and held up the papers that Izumi had caught.  
  
"We're checking in." Kouji flatly said.  
  
"Okay, you'll be staying for 3 days, correct?" the man said in a tedious voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you'll be staying in two seperate rooms that border each other with one bedroom per?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, here you go Mr. Jahovastat."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Kouji walked away from the counter with the special cards the hotel used for discounts and parking. "'Mr. Jahovastat'?" Takuya mocked.  
  
"I didn't chose it, they did."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
They went up to their floor, 12, and went into 12A and 12B.  
  
"^.^ Hehe. Kouji you can stay with Izumi." Takuya smirked. "I'll stay with fatso."  
  
Izumi and Kouji blushed and Takuya left to drag Junpei's body into their room. He closed the door and allowed Izumi and Kouji to have their time alone.  
  
"...Stupid Takuya..." Kouji joked. Izumi giggled and then thought about something.  
  
"Kouji... this might sound kinda stupid," she sighed. "But this is the first time I've really shared a room with someone..."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes. "I know we're close, but I don't really wanna take it THAT far..."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"So..."  
  
"I'll sleep on a chair or something. You can have the bed."  
  
"That's so sweet... but I'd feel so guilty..."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
They walked into the luxurious room. A single bed was in it, and a bathroom was close to the door. The green carpet was on the roof, and the TV was in front of the bed, next to a desk. A mini refrigerator was next to the TV.  
  
"Wow... this place is... huge!" Izumi gasped. "Even bigger than that other hotel!"  
  
"Yeah." Kouji replied in awe.  
  
Soon it was night, so Kouji and Izumi went to the lobby's neighboring resturant.  
  
"All customers of this hotel will recieve be billed on their check for our uses of facilities." the counter man said.  
  
"That's good." Izumi replied in relief that she didn't have to pay anymore.  
  
They got a table and Kouji pulled out a chair for Izumi.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Kouji walked around and got his own seat.  
  
They spent hours in the resturant; eating and talking. Soon they were finished, and left. The night sky was crisp and filled with twinkling stars and a slight breeze. Izumi held out her arms and craned back her neck. She closed her eyes and let her hair be pushed around by the gust of wind.  
  
"Mmmm..." Izumi sighed.  
  
Kouji stood behind her, amazed on how radiant she looked. "You look so beautiful tonight." he whispered.  
  
"Thank you..."   
  
She felt herself falling into his arms and meeting his gaze. He bent his head down and softly kissed her, his bangs tickling her cheeks. Little did they know they were being watched from afar.  
  
The scene changes to Izumi with her head on Kouji's chest.  
  
"Huh?" she moaned as she woke up. She looked down and saw Kouji, still asleep. **Aww... he looks so peaceful...**  
  
She got up and changed her clothes, unaware that Kouji was awake, and watching her. Izumi happened to turn around-  
  
"O.O oh-my-god!"  
  
Kouji whiped his head around and gaged, "I swear I didn't see anything!"  
  
"Errgghh!" She began to toss random things at him. "Get out!!"  
  
She ran to the bathroom and left Kouji to sit in the bed and wonder what she was going to do to him. He blinked a few times and got up from the bed. "Weird."  
  
Just then the lights started flickering and it was pitch black, since they hadn't opened their windows yet. "Power outage?"  
  
Kouji got up to open the blinds, but found snow coated on the window. "Hmm... this seems too familiar..."  
  
Izumi had her clothes on, and walked over to Kouji. "What's going on?"  
  
"I think we're under attack. Come on, we have to check on goggle-head and fatso."  
  
"Tssh. This isn't time to make jokes."  
  
"Who says it's a joke?" Kouji asked as they ran out the door.  
  
The floor was covered with ice, as were the walls. "Eep!" Izumi squealed as she slipped down. "Erghh... stupid ice!"  
  
Kouji busted through Takuya and Junpei's door, a dark version of Blizzarmon. "Blizzarmon?"  
  
"Wrong Minamoto. I am DARK Blizzarmon, and I will destroy you all!" X laughed deviously. "And you're going straight to h---!"  
  
"Tomoki! You must get control of your Beast Spirit!"  
  
"Impudent fool! He cannot hear you! You should just give up and give me your spirit."  
  
"Never!" Kouji then pulled out his D-Tector. "Beast Spirit Evolution!"  
  
Izumi followed his lead and shouted, "Beast Spirit Evolution!"  
  
They transformed to Garmmon and Shutumon and lunged at Dark Blizzarmon. "Rrrrrr!" Garmmon growled. "Lupine Laser!"  
  
Dark Blizzarmon simply blocked the attack with his twin axes and hurled them towards Garmmon.  
  
"Nice try." he jumped out of the way.  
  
The axes spun around and went for Shutumon. "I'm not falling for this one again." Shutumon hissed as she jumped over the spiraling axes. "Ha!"  
  
Twin tornadoes went through her hands and were deflected by Dark Blizzarmon. Just then, it seemed like he was about to reflect it back, but Garmmon attacked him from behind.  
  
"Grr! That was NOT cool." X hissed. "Catch me if you can!"  
  
Dark Blizzarmon shattered the window and disappeared into the darkness. "Dang!" Kouji hissed. He and Izumi returned to their normal states of being and looked around.  
  
"Hey- where's Takuya and Junpei?" Izumi asked.  
  
"I dunno. I bet X took them and held them captive."  
  
"Most likely in his lair- Disneyland."  
  
"Then we'll have to go find them."  
  
"Well, at least I have enough money to pay for the both of us."  
  
"You don't have to waste your money- we'll bust in."  
  
"'Bust in'? Kouji, I didn't think you were serious when you first said that!"  
  
"I am, but we'll have to be fast. Either we pay and hide ourselves in Human Spirit or bust in as A-Hybrid."  
  
"Fine... at least I'll save a little cash."  
  
The scene changes to Garmmon and Shutumon hiding in the bushes in Disney Square.  
  
"Okay, we'll jump over the wall when no one can see us." Garmmon declared. "We'll have to use op speed."  
  
"Or we could blow up the wall." Shutumon suggested.  
  
"Good thinking. Let's do that." Garmmon opened his mouth and whispered, "Lupine Laser!"  
  
The wall crumbled down and the two quickly ran in. They leapt up over the crowds of people and searched for where X might be hiding.   
  
"This isn't working! We have to go back to human form!" Zephyrmon exclaimed.  
  
"Right." Garmmon agreed. They went back to human form and blended with the crowd.   
"Where could X be hiding?" Kouji asked.  
  
"I dunno, but since we're here, let's go on a few rides!" Zoe exclaimed as she took his hand and led him to "The Matterhorn".  
  
"This looks like a place Dark Blizzarmon would fit in PERFECTLY."  
  
"You're right... let's go on!"  
  
"It might be a trap. We can't let all these innocent people get injured."  
  
"Then we'll have to get our own train."  
  
"Yeah? Well how will we do that?"  
  
"Leave that to me."  
  
They got in line. When it was finally their turn they came upon a male teenager who seemed to be checking Izumi out.  
  
"Excuse me." Izumi said in her sweetest voice. "Do you think a STRONG, HANDSOME, HOTY like you could let me and my little brother get our own train?"  
  
Obviously, the guy was falling for her sweet-talk and smiled. "Of course honey. You sure you don't need a CHAPERONE to save you?" he winked.  
  
"Awww, that's so SWEET, but-no."  
  
Izumi and Kouji quickly boarded the train and took off. "'Little brother'?" Kouji asked flatly.  
  
"Hey, I told you it would work."  
  
"You gave him move compliments in one sentence than you have with me."  
  
"Oh, what Kouji-kun? Jealous?"  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
"Sorry Kouji-kun... honestly..."  
  
"We have to get ourselves ready for X." Kouji flatly replied without even excepting her apology.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Spirit Evolution!" they shouted together.  
  
"Lobomon!" Kouji howled.  
  
"Fairymon!" Izumi cried.  
  
"Man this is cramped!"  
  
"Ow! That's my arm!"   
  
"Sorry."  
  
Just then, they were back in the daylights and heading towards a tunnel. "Get ready. This is the part where the snow monster comes out."  
  
"Right."  
  
Lobomon used his LoboKendo to lit up a path. They then came upon two furious red eyes.  
  
"Show yourself or face my wrath!"  
  
"Uh... Kouji?" Izumi piped.  
  
"Not now."  
  
"But that's not Tomoki."  
  
"What?"  
  
As they passed by, the monster slowly became visible as the Matterhorn Yedi. "He's not here..."  
  
"There's got to be more to this ride. Jump off the train."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, jump off the train. We have to explore the levels and caverns."  
  
"What about the people who go on the ride?"  
  
"They'll think we're part of it."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
They jumped off and landed on the fake terrain. They walked around in search of X, and Dark Blizzarmon. "Surely he is here. I sense it."  
  
"I dunno... this place is giving me the creeps. Train!"  
  
They froze and moved in slow, robotic paces. "Rrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
"I didn't know this ride got updated!" the man said.  
  
"Ahhhh!" a little girl screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a robot. See it's movements?"  
  
"Oh... hehe."  
  
As soon as they left, Kouji and Izumi headed on. "Pssh. Robots. Do robots have this cool looking gear?" Izumi sarcastically remarked.  
  
"Come on. No time to be egoistic." Kouji grumbled.  
  
Soon they came upon a cave in the terrain with realistic ice around it. "Could this be it?"  
  
"I think so. Don't let your defense down."  
  
They crept into the ice cavern and looked around for Dark Blizzarmon. Suddenly, everything was completely dark. *Gasp*  
  
"Hang on. It's alright."  
  
"Well, I'm scared..."  
  
"Of what? The dark?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hahahaha!"  
  
"*Snif* Don't be so mean!"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's okay."  
  
Just then, lights flickered on and temporarily blinded the duo. "Ahhh!" Izumi clutched onto Kouji's arm.  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Their eyes adjusted and saw Takuya and Junpei tied to the wall, mouthes frozen together. "Grrr... X, this is unhuman!"  
  
"Of course." X boomed from no where in particular. "I'm not a sublime human!"  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Tomoki stepped out from around an ice block with an angry expression. "Tomoki!"  
  
"He may be able to hear you, but he's not your allie."  
  
"What?"  
  
"...I hate you. All of you!..." Tomoki hissed.  
  
"Grrrr... what have you done to him X?"  
  
"Nothing at all! Why, he hates you on his own will!" X replied.  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"...No..." Tomoki grunted. "...You guys are the worst things in the world, and you will be stopped!..." He pulled out his D-Tector. "A-Hybrid Evolution!"  
  
A black light swirled around Tomoki's body in a snow-like substance. When it died down, it revealed Dark Blizzarmon. "Dark Blizzarmon!"  
  
"Tomoki! You have to ignor X's evil influence!" Izumi shouted.  
  
"It's no use. We'll have to Hybrid." Kouji interrupted.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
They converted to Garmmon and Shutumon and prepared for an attack.  
  
"You must die!" Dark Blizzarmon growled. "Frozen Arrowheads!"  
  
"Thurmeane Gale!" Shutumon countered as she let two winds stop the axes.  
  
"Hmph!" he grumbled as the axes retracted back to his hands.  
  
"Tomoki! You can't do this! We aren't the enemy!"  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
"Rrhh...." Kouji growled. "Lupine Laser!"  
  
Dark Blizzarmon was instantly hit and on the ground. "Grrr..."  
  
"This cannot go on. You must fight the darkness Himi Tomoki."  
  
At the sound of his full named, Tomoki suddenly got a grip of his soul. "No!" X gasped.  
  
The darkness drained out of Dark Blizzarmon like water off a swimmer. A puddle of blackness evaporated into the air. "What's going on here?" Tomoki asked.  
  
"X had taken over your soul. He has taken Takuya and Junpei hostage. We must fight him, once and for all." Kouji bravely declared. "X, your reign of terror is over!"  
  
"Never. Let me show you my true form now!" X malisciously laughed. He then shifted into a dark figure, and became, "MegaDevimon!"  
  
He was extremely tall, and extremely ugly. "What is that thing?" Izumi asked.  
  
"I am MegaDevimon! I will destroy you and your pathetic friends! Muhahahahahaha!" he started to walk towards Takuya and Junpei, still tied to the wall.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Junpei and Takuya screamed.  
  
"Uh!" Izumi grunted.  
  
"No!" Kouji leapt forward and jumped onto MegaDevimon. "I will not allow you attack my friends!" He bit the devil and hissed, "Lupine Laser!"  
  
The attack caused KendoGarurumon to fly off MegaDevimon, but the devil suffered a worst fate. "NOooooooooo!" he screamed. A flesh wound had opened up from the bite mark, and was infected by the laser.  
  
"Uh!" Izumi flew up and rapidly kicked at the injury, causing it to spread.  
  
"Ahhhhrrrrrr!"   
  
"Frozen Arrowheads!" Tomoki shouted as he hurled his twin axes at the giant beast. The wound got deeper, and black blood oozed out.  
  
All the while, Kouji had been freeing Takuya and Junpei from their bindings. "All right!" Takuya exclaimed as he became free. "A-Hybrid Evolution!"   
  
Takuya became Burning Greymon, and Junpei became Metal Kabuterimon. "Pyro Pummel!" Takuya shouted.  
  
Fists of fire came out of Takuya and burned open more flesh. "GAHHHHH!" MegaDevimon hollered.  
  
"AutoThunder!" Metal Kabuterimon shouted. Thunderballs came out of his shot-gun head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" All of MegaDevimon's flesh was revealed; not a scrap of skin left.  
  
"Ewww..." Izumi shivered.  
  
"Now to finish you!" Kouji shouted. "LUPINE LASER!"  
  
"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI! Takuya cried.  
  
"THURMANE GALE!" Izumi screamed.  
  
"ELECTRON CANNON!" Junpei added.  
  
"FROZEN ARROWHEADS!" Tomoki finished.  
  
The mixed attacks caused MegaDevimon to fade away, until he became nothing. "Your soul," Kouji began.  
  
"will be," Takuya added.  
  
"banished from," Izumi piped in.  
  
"the face of," Junpei continued.  
  
"the world!" Tomoki declared.  
  
"FRACTUAL CODE, DIGITIZE!" they shouted together.  
  
MegaDevimon and X had been defeated. The children returned to their original forms and fell to their knees.  
  
"We have won." Kouji declared with his eyes closed and his head hanging down, with a triumphant smile on his face, one knee up and one down. "X will never be heard from again."  
  
"I guess this is it then." Takuya suddenly said, causing them to look up. "Now there's no threat... does this mean we are through with saving the world?"  
  
"I don't know," Izumi began. "But I do know one thing; I'm glad we've finally got a real break."  
  
They all smiled and agreed. Suddenly, everything went black, and the children were awestruck as their world suddenly became nothing. "What's going on?" Junpei asked.  
  
"Welcome, Chosen Children." a calm, soothing, male voice said from all around them.  
  
"Who are you?" Kouji hissed.  
  
"I am not a threat. I am Genai."  
  
"Genai?" Tomoki asked. "What do you want with us?"  
  
"I am the most knowledgable man on the knowledge of Digimon. I have been in the Digital World long before you ever came. I have transported you here to thank you for saving the Digital World."  
  
"Well, that's cool, but what now?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I know you children have longed to go home, and now you will."  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"We can finally go home?" Tomoki gasped with cheer.  
  
"Yes." Genai said. "All evil has been cleared from the face of the Digital World, but now-"   
  
"Now?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Now there is no point in having the Legendary Warriors protect us, so we are sending you back home. You will always keep the Spirits inside you, but you can only summon it when you are in life-related danger."  
  
"So we have to use it to save our lives only, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what are we doing here? Let's go home!" Takuya exclaimed.  
  
"I guess you're right. Good bye children! We will summon you again when we need your help!"  
  
Suddenly, Genai disappeared, but their world turned into a vortex. "Whoa!"  
  
"What's going on?" Izumi gasped as she griped onto Kouji's arm.  
  
"I think we're being transported back home!" Tomoki exclaimed.  
  
"WHOA!" they all screamed.  
  
Izumi opened her eyes to see people walking around her to their destination. "Huh?" Izumi mumbled. "Am I really home?"  
  
"Izumi?" Kouji asked. "I think you cut off my arm's circulation."  
  
"Kouji!" Izumi hugged her friend. "We're HOME!"  
  
"I guess we are..." Kouji smiled and kissed her.  
  
"...Kouji?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
They got up and walked home in the sunset.  
  
(1000 Miles, Vanessa Carlton)  
-If I could fall  
-Into the sky  
-Do you think time  
-Would pass, us, by?  
-Cause you know I'd walk a 1000 miles  
-If I could just  
-See you  
-Oh, oh!  
-If I could fall  
-Into the sky  
-Do you think time  
-Would pass us by?  
-Cause you know I'd walk a 1000 miles  
-If I could just  
-See you  
-If I could just  
-Hold you  
-Tonight... 


	4. IV A New Battle

After defeating X, the Chosen Children were sent back to the real world, thinking it was the end of their troubles, but it was just the start of a new one. Now they are confronted with an attack from an unknown sorce, and they most balance normal life with an extraordinary one.  
  
*Opening Song*  
  
-=A New Battle=-  
  
It had been a week since the Children battled and defeated X.   
  
Izumi had awoke from a dream, in which she was confronted by a shadowed person who took out a sword. The person sliced at Izumi and caused her to open a deep wound. He then said, "Beware Friday the Thirteenth, Orimoto Izumi."  
  
"Uh!" Izumi grunted as she sharply awoke from her nightmare. "What a horrible dream... I hope it doesn't mean anything..."  
  
She looked around her room. It was extremely early in the morning, and her clock glared "3:00". The sky was still dark and her clock illuminated the darkness a bit. Izumi got up and took the phone.  
  
"I'm sure Kouji won't mind..." Izumi dialed his number and waited for the phone to ring.  
  
"...Hello?" Kouji mumbled in daze from the other end.  
  
"Hi, Kouji?"  
  
"...Izumi?"  
  
"Listen, sorry to call you so early in the morning, but I had this weird dream."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Some person wearing this hood thingy or something... He took out this sword and... and they... they cut away at me... and there was this deep wound... then he said to beware Friday the Thirteenth."  
  
"Have you been watching a horror movie lately?"  
  
"!!! That isn't funny! I'm scared!"  
  
"You're scared? Listen, I'll come by today if I can wake up, and we can talk about it, alright?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then. Good night for now..."  
  
"Good night Kouji. Sweet dreams."  
  
He disconected and went back to sleep. Izumi put down the phone and sighed. She sat down on her bed and looked out the window. **Still night...** she thought to herself. **I'm scared... can I get back to sleep?**  
  
The scene switches to Izumi sleeping in the same position last seen.  
  
"Uh..." she moaned. "...I slept? That's good... I guess..."  
  
The doorbell rang and she looked out her window.  
  
"Hey Kouji!" she shouted.  
  
"Izumi! Mind opening the door?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Still in her pajamas, she went down to open the door. "You sleep okay?"  
  
"I guess... after I called you I think I fell asleep..."  
  
Kouji stepped inside. "You look like you didn't sleep very long. Come on, we need to talk."  
  
Izumi walked up to her room, where they sat down on her bed. "Kouji... I'm really scared..."  
  
"It might have just been a nightmare."  
  
"It felt so real. I could feel that blade cut into my skin."  
  
"Where did you get cut? Maybe you really did get hurt."  
  
"On my shoulder..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hold on, I'll look in the bathroom." she opened a door and stepped inside, careful to lock the door. She looked at her left shoulder and saw a scar. "What?"  
  
As Izumi walked back to her room, she sighed. "It was there, huh?" Kouji asked.  
  
"There was a scar..."  
  
"This might be serious. The next Friday the Thirteenth is in three days."  
  
"...I'm scared Kouji-kun..."  
  
"I know... but I'm here for you. Izumi-chan, I will protect you."  
  
"...Thank you..." she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
The scene changes to Thursday the twelth in the afternoon. Izumi is with the other Chosen Children at the mall.  
  
"So you're saying you had this dream again?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Izumi sighed. "Except this time he said, 'The Devil lord lives'."  
  
"This is strange. If it were a normal nightmare, it wouldn't keep going on like this."  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Maybe it's a sign that Mega Devimon is still alive!" Tomoki exclaimed. "And maybe he's after Izumi! Maybe he thinks she's the most vulnerable one!"  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"Vulnerable..." Izumi trailed off.  
  
"Look, we have to make sure that Izumi is safe." Kouji cut in. "And tomorrow's the day... Izumi, your parents don't mind if you stay over at my house, do they?"  
  
"They don't mind yet... I'm not at that POINT..."  
  
"Then it's settled. Izumi'll stay with Kouji." Takuya declared.  
  
"Just wait a second goggles!" Junpei piped up. "Why is she staying at KOUJI'S house? Maybe he's the hooded guy."  
  
Kouji shot him a glare, and Takuya said, "Well, we'll all protect Izumi then."  
  
"Wait a minute. I can't have all of us at my house. It's not THAT big." Kouji exclaimed.  
  
"Then we'll stay at my house!"  
  
"@.@... this isn't about how many people can fit under one roof. It's about protecting Izumi."  
  
The boys started complaining about who would protect Izumi, when she finally spoke up. "Stop fighting!"  
  
"Huh?" they simutaneously asked.  
  
"I don't need you guys to fight over me. I'll stay with Kouji, and that's all, no more."  
  
"...Fine..." Junpei grunted in jealousy.  
  
"Okay, so Izumi's staying with Kouji. End of subject." Takuya ordered.  
  
The scene changes to Izumi in Kouji's room at night.  
  
"You can have the bed if you want." Kouji insisted. "I don't really use it."  
  
"No, that's okay." Izumi shrugged. She layed against his bed.  
  
Kouji kneeled down and touched her cheek. "I love you, Izumi-chan."  
  
"I love you, too, Kouji-kun."  
  
They kissed and looked at each other. Kouji was about to get up when Izumi took his arm. "Hmm?"  
  
"Don't leave me alone..."  
  
He smiled and sat down. She hugged his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Good night Izumi-chan."  
  
"Good night Kouji-kun..."  
  
That night Izumi dreamt of a man with a white cloak on and a hood, riding on a white horse. He firmly said, "Orimoto Izumi, beware Friday the Thirteenth."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"You must."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You are in grave danger Orimoto."  
  
"What? What will happen?"  
  
"I cannot say anymore. Beware Orimoto Izumi."  
  
"But-" The man walked away and disappeared into the fog.  
  
Izumi woke up in fear, sweating from her dream. Gasping for breath she realized she was still at Kouji's house. Kouji had been sitting up and looked into her eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"The man..." Izumi stuttered.  
  
He hugged her gently and cradeled her. "It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"...what time is it?"  
  
He looked to his clock. "11:59."  
  
"There's only one minute..."  
  
The clock struck 12 AM and it was offically Friday the Thirteenth. Suddenly, window bursted open and wind howled in. A thunderstorm began and rain showered down.  
  
"Oh no!" she covered her face with her hands.  
  
Suddenly, through the storm, came a galloping sound.  
  
"The white horse!"  
  
Kouji stood up and grabbed his D-Tector. "Did you bring yours?"  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"Then I'll protect you." he held out his D-Tector. "Spirit Evolution!"  
  
He transformed into Wolfmon, the warrior of light. Suddenly, the wall where the window was broke down, and a man on a white horse came through.  
  
"It's Friday the Thirteenth Orimoto Izumi." he said. "I would have expected you to be in the safety of your home."  
  
"Who are you?" Kouji asked.  
  
"I am of no importance to you, only Izumi."  
  
"If it's Izumi's buisness, it's mine!"  
  
"If you really must know," he removed his hood. "I am Angemon."  
  
"Angemon?" Izumi asked. "Are you an angel?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What buisness do you have here?" Kouji asked.  
  
"I am here to protect Izumi from the new danger that has come to the Real World."  
  
"What is it?" Izumi asked.  
  
"The danger is Satamon, the next form of Mega Devimon."  
  
"There's a form after that guy?"  
  
"Yes, and he is more powerful than ever. He looks handsome with human qualities, but he is truly evil, and is searching for you, Orimoto Izumi."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You are the only being who has the power to control their newly-developed Beast Spirit."  
  
Izumi recalled the time when she got her Beast Spirit, Ancient Irismon. She had complete control over it, and was able to use it to her fullest potential.  
  
"Therefore, he believes you are capable of mainting his new dark spore, which can over power even Godramon."  
  
"So... he wants me to be the one to control the dark spore?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what was the point of all those dreams?"  
  
"Satamon will strike you today. Beware, Chosen Child." he turned to Kouji. "Protect her more than you ever could."  
  
He galloped away and disappeared into the fog as the sun rose.  
  
The scene changes to morning.   
  
"Kouji," Izumi sighed. "I really wish I didn't have to put you through this... you could die..."  
  
"It's okay. Izumi, you're worth risking my life-I love you that much."  
  
"You're so sweet..."  
  
"Be careful today, okay?"  
  
"I will."  
  
She changed into her school clothes once Kouji left the room. When they walked to school, they noticed a boy they had never seen before, wearing an oversized black jeans jacket, black jeans, and a red shirt. He had spiked hair and highlited bangs.  
  
**Dang he's hot...** Izumi thought to herself. **Wait, he might be Satamon.**  
  
Izumi noticed Kouji glaring at him, and realized he might be a threat. **Okay, can't fall in love with him. Angemon said that Satamon would be handsome...**  
  
"Don't be so obvious." Kouji grumbled to Izumi.  
  
"Err.." Izumi stuttered. **Oh man, he can see right through me!**  
  
"Don't let looks deceive you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
As they sat down in their class, the boy came in and stood in front of them.  
  
"Class, this is... what did you say your name was again?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Sirus." the boy replied.  
  
"Right, Sirus. He is a new student from Kyoto. He will be staying with us for two monthes."  
  
"Why?" a girl asked.  
  
"My family travels a lot." Sirus simply said. "We don't really stay in one place a long time."  
  
"So warmly welcome Sirus, class." the teacher ordered calmly.  
  
"Welcome Sirus!" the class greeted.  
  
"Hmm... why don't you take that seat behind Izumi, Sirus?"  
  
"Eep!" Izumi squeeked quietly. She turned her head to Kouji, who accompanied her in the back-most row. "What am I gonna do Kouji?"  
  
"Be careful." Kouji warned. "He might be HIM."  
  
As Sirus sat down behind Izumi, he greeted, "Hey Izumi."  
  
"Oh, hi!" Izumi replied with phoney cheerfulness. "Welcome to our class!"  
  
"Thank you." He then looked to Kouji, who looked a little suspicious. "Who are you?"  
  
"He's-"  
  
"None of your buisness." Kouji snapped.  
  
"Heh." Sirus laughed. "A little defensive, hmm?"  
  
"Just who do you think you are?"  
  
"How can you be so mean?" Izumi scolded.  
  
"Hey, it's cool." Sirus shrugged. "I don't really mind."  
  
The day went on and Izumi felt a strange presense from Sirus. Soon it was lunch, and Izumi gathered with the other Chosen Children. "This guy's freaking me out!"  
  
"He looks okay." Junpei simply replied.  
  
"Don't drop your guard!" Kouji hissed. "We don't even know where he really originated from. He could be Satamon!"  
  
"Lighten up, Kouji. This guy looks cool." Takuya laughed. "'Sides, would Satamon give me a free Fire Emblem keychain for free?" He held up a keychain with a fire in the background and Roy and Marth in the front.  
  
"Let me see that." Kouji grabbed the keychain of Takuya's finger.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
As Kouji peered into it, he felt a sudden coldness. "Huh!"  
  
"Kouji?" Izumi asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kouji tossed down the keychain. "...that keychain... I felt... a presense... it's..."  
  
"Oh, relax!" Takuya exclaimed. "You just shouldn't have eaten the 'Tuna Surprise' for lunch."  
  
"Honestly, I think there is something wrong with that thing."  
  
"Let me see." Izumi picked up the keychain and instantly froze up. "Uh!"  
  
"Izumi!"  
  
Through Izumi's eyes, the world started getting hazy, and all turned black.  
  
"Izumi?" Kouji asked.  
  
The scene was now at the school nurse's office.   
  
"Wuh? Where am I?" Izumi weakly responded, surprised at her own softness.  
  
"We're at the nurse's office... Izumi, you fainted."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you there was something wrong with that keychain. I had to convince the nurse that you got hit in the head."  
  
She sat up and looked around. "Then... is Sirus really Satamon?"  
  
"I guess so. We have to stay away from him."  
  
"Or we could destroy him."  
  
"No. Sirus said he would be leaving in two monthes. I think we can wait."  
  
"But... what if he captures me by then?"  
  
"Then... then we're in trouble."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
A few minutes later, Sirus walked into the office, scaring Izumi. "Hey Izumi. I heard what happened... you fainted?" Sirus asked with a hint of remorse in his voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"That was probably scary, huh?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"So, doing alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
Sirus sat down on a chair nearby and sat next to Izumi. "Funny how today's Friday the Thirteenth, and something weird happend to you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
"Why DID you faint, anyways?"  
  
Izumi looked to Kouji, who instantly said, "She got hit on the head with a ball."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
The bell rang, signaling the students to go back to class. "Shouldn't you be leaving?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"\./"  
  
"It's okay, you can go back to class. I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sirus insincerely asked.  
  
"She's fine. Go." Kouji snapped.  
  
"Alright," then Sirus said under his breath. "Deev..."  
  
The scene changes to Izumi and Kouji after school. Kouji looks a like a wreck.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to protect me..." Izumi sighed. "Especially from that whole 'bulletin board falling down on me' deal."  
  
"It's okay. I'll be fine." Kouji shrugged.  
  
"I know, but it makes me feel bad that you have to suffer."  
  
"Listen; I promised to protect you, and I'll risk my life doing that."  
  
"You're so sweet." she kissed his cheek as they walked back to Kouji's house.  
  
Just then, Izumi tripped over a ditch in the sidewalk.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Luckily, Kouji caught her before she landed flat on her face into the ruble. "For a girl in danger, you sure are lucky." Kouji laughed.  
  
"Should I be saying 'thank you' or being mad that you just insulted me?"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry."  
  
Soon Izumi and Kouji arrived at the park, where they met up with Tomoki, Takuya, and Junpei.  
  
"There is definetly something wrong with that Sirus guy." Takuya decalred. "I think he is... you-know-who."  
  
"Guys," Tomoki began. "What if he's trying to wear out all of us, then capture Izumi?"  
  
They all looked astounded that they hadn't thought of it themselves. "Tomoki, I think you're right."  
  
"Hmph." Junpei grumbled. "I could have thought of that."  
  
"We have to keep our energy up, and Izumi, you have to be WAY more careful."  
  
"It's not my fault!" Izumi exclaimed. "It could have happend to anyone! Maybe that guy would have chosen Tomoki, or Takuya, or Junpei, or even Kouji, and nothing would change!"  
  
"She's go a point." Tomoki sighed. "Lay off Takuya."  
  
"Sor-ry!" Takuya sarcastically apologized.  
  
"By the way, where is Kouji?"  
  
They all looked around and saw that Kouji had disappeared. "That's weird."  
  
"Yeah, but it explains why Takuya isn't dead yet." Junpei joked.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well, wherever he is, I'm gonna go find him." Izumi declared.  
  
"Hold it!" Takuya grabbed her arm. "You can't go anywhere alone. We're coming with you."  
  
"Fine, whatever."   
  
They all searched for Kouji. The scene changes to Kouji heading back to school, searching for Sirus.  
  
"Hey, have you seen the new kid?" Kouji asked a student.  
  
"N-no... why?"  
  
"No reason. Thanks anyways."  
  
Kouji walked on, and finally spotted Sirus talking to some of the egoistic boys in the same grade.  
  
"Hey, Sirus!"  
  
"Hey. Decided to tell me your name?"  
  
"That's Kouji Minamoto." the tallest one said. "He's a loner. Don't bother with him."  
  
"I don't need to talk to you losers." Kouji hissed. "I need to talk to Sirus about somethin."  
  
"Alright." Sirus agreed. "Chill guys."  
  
They walked a distance away from the boys.  
  
"So, Kouji. Thought you could protect Izumi, didn't you?"   
  
"What?" Kouji gasped.  
  
"You think I don't know who you are, Chosen Child?"  
  
"You are Satamon!"  
  
"That's right you pathetic human! Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking Izumi off your hands."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Then face my wrath."  
  
"You and what army?"  
  
"This army."  
  
Kouji did not realize it, but the boys had ganged up behind him. He turned his head and saw the boys with possesed looks on their faces. He grabbed a limb on the ground and tripped them. Kouji confidently returned to up-right position and faced Satamon with the stick firmly in his grasp.  
  
"Think you're so tough Satamon?" Kouji taunted. "Let's see you try to face me one-on-one."  
  
"Hah! Fool, you will die by my sword!" Satamon laughed as he pulled off his jacket, revealing a sword that looked like the one seen in Izumi's dream. "Your blood will make my day!"  
  
The spikes formed into two seperate horns on the sides of his head. The bangs turned black and hard. His ears pointed, and his eyes became red with fury. "I will not allow you to bring harm to anyone!"  
  
Sirus transformed to his Digital form, Satamon. "You wish."  
  
"Hmmm! B-Hybrid Evolution!" Kouji shouted. "Beowulfmon!"  
  
"History is doomed to repeat itself." Satamon laughed. "Beowulf shalt die."  
  
"Then I'll make history!" Beowulf growled. He punched at Satamon with his mighty fists.  
  
"Grrr!" Satamon used two of his six arms to block the attack. Using his other arms, he flung Beowulfmon back. "Think you can handle my power?"  
  
"I think so." Beowulfmon continuted to fight Satamon. Then Izumi and the other Children arrived.  
  
"Kouji!" Izumi gasped. "Rrr... A-Hybrid Evolution!... Shutumon!"  
  
"Thurmane Gale!" Shutumon shouted. She managed to fend off the arms from Beowulfmon.  
  
"Pyro Tsunami!" Shutumon looked back to see that Takuya was backing her up as Burning Greymon. After managing to hit Satamon, Takuya slid to Ardhamon. "Rrrrhhhaa!"  
  
"Auto Thunder!" Metal Kabuterimon shouted. Three balls of electricity baraged the beast.  
  
"Rrrrhhhh. Foolish humans! You shalt die!" Satamon hissed. Using two of his hands, he held the shaft of his sword and sliced randomly at the Children. "You will all die!"  
  
The blade knocked Kouji down, and caused him to become vulnerable to attack, which Satamon took advantage of. Satamon stepped one foot down on Beowulfmon's chest, and held his sword over his head.  
  
"Die by my blade!"  
  
"Rrrhh..." Beowulfmon groaned in agony under the pressure.  
  
"HAAA!" Satamon wielded his sword down on Beowulfmon, only to be knocked out of his hands by a twister; Shutumon.  
  
"I'll never let you hurt one of my friends!" Shutumon cried. "WE CHALLENGE YOU, SATAMON!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We, the Chosen Children, challenge you to a battle of strength. In human form, we will fight!"  
  
"Izumi!" Junpei gasped. "Are you crazy? We don't stand a chance!"  
  
"HAH! I ACCEPT!" Satamon laughed deviously. "Slide!"  
  
Satamon returned to Sirus, and smiled wickedly. The Chosen Children did the same, and Kouji managed to push Sirus's foot off his chest.  
  
"So who's first to die?"  
  
"I'll be first to destroy you, Satamon!" Takuya boldly shouted as he stepped forward. "Give me your best shot- hah! Like you'll even come near hitting me!"  
  
"Rrrr... then let's begin!"  
  
Satamon lunged at Takuya and tried to knock him down, only to find himself on the ground.   
"What?"  
  
"Hah! Gonna have to be faster than that to catch me!" Takuya laughed.  
  
"Rrrrr!" Satamon got up and tried to knock Takuya off his feet.  
  
"You missed foo!"  
  
"RRRRRR!" Satamon managed to hit Takuya squarely on the cheek.  
  
Takuya merely shook off his pain and smirked. "Think that one little hit's gonna bring me down?" Takuya strangled Sirus with his left arm and began to hit him with the other.  
  
"Uh! Uh! Uh!" Sirus groaned after every hit landed.  
  
Although Takuya seemed to be winning, Sirus kicked him in the shin and got loose.  
  
"Time for you to die!" Sirus tackled Takuya and began to sufficate him.  
  
"Ah... uh..." Takuya groaned as he started to lose cautiousness. "...huhhh..."  
  
Takuya fainted, and Sirus stood up and grinded his shoe into Takuya's chest.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Junpei grumbled. He stepped forward and punched Sirus in the nose.  
  
"Hmph. Another one to die," Sirus laughed. "This should be fun!"  
  
"That's what you think!" Junpei kept forcing Sirus to back up as he baraged him with his fists.  
  
Sirus's face was bruised up and swollen, but he managed to keep going. "Take this tubby!"  
  
Sirus crouched down and let his leg topple Junpei over, all in one swift movement. "Uhh!"  
  
Junpei fainted under the immediate impact to his head. "Enough!" Kouji hissed. He lept forward and quickly kicked Sirus in the eye.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Using Sirus's reaction to the pain, Kouji used the limb from the tree he had used earlier to whip him.  
  
"Gaahh!"  
  
As Sirus fell to the ground, Kouji used his foot to hold him down and barrage him with the limb, striking Sirus every chance he got. "This is your punishment for messing with Izumi!" Kouji declared.  
  
Suddenly, Sirus jerked up, causing Kouji to lose his balance. Sirus used the opprtunity to sharply elbow Kouji in the stomach.   
  
"Huh!" Kouji groaned.  
  
"DIE FOOL!" Sirus began to ram Kouji into a wall with his elbow.  
  
"Uh!" Kouji hit the wall, but Sirus refused to stop forcing him into it.  
  
"Kouji!" Izumi cried.  
  
"Noo!" Tomoki jumped in and kicked at Sirus's knee, causing him to briefly collapse. "Don't hurt my friends!"  
  
Sirus turned his head and glared at Tomoki. "Impudent human! I'll be meeting you in the bowels of hell!" Sirus growled as he struck Tomoki on the head.  
  
"Uhh!" Tomoki fell to the ground.  
  
The only one who stood was Izumi, who had been watching as Sirus beat up her friends.  
  
"You're not going to get away with this, Satamon." Izumi firmly declared. "I will bring you to your knees, begging for mercy."  
  
"Who you?" Sirus laughed. "A stupid girl like you?"  
  
At the sound of "stupid girl", Izumi became more enraged that ever. "STUPID GIRL?!"  
  
Izumi rammed Sirus in the stomach, who was to shocked with the impact to fight back.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A 'STUPID GIRL' CAN DO!"  
  
Izumi then kicked Sirus in the crotch... enough said. "HUH!" Sirus groaned.  
  
"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH INSULTING ME THAT EASY!"   
  
Izumi slapped Sirus repeatedly until the swollen parts of his cheeks were swollen. She then knocked him down and brought her foot down on his chest. "UH!"  
  
"THIS IS WHAT PAIN YOU INFLICTED ON ME!" she shouted, then kicked his head. "THIS IS WHAT PAIN YOU INFLICTED ON MY FRIENDS!" she stepped on his face. "THIS IS WHAT PAIN YOU INFLICTED ON ALL THE PEOPLE YOU ENSLAVED!" she stepped on his chest. "AND THIS IS WHAT PAIN YOU INFLICTED ON BOTH WORLDS!" she stomped all over his body.  
  
Suddenly, the scar where Satamon had cut her glowed. A sort of liquid light dripped all over him. "Gahhh!" Sirus screamed. He and Satamon died.   
  
All the Children were revived. "Huh? Where am I?" Takuya groaned.  
  
Kouji got up with complete knowledge of the happenings. He lazily picked himself up and hugged Izumi. "You did it Izumi-chan." he whispered into her ear. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Kouji-kun." she replied.  
  
Then, Angemon appeared in the sky. "Chosen Children." Angemon called out. "The battle may have been won for now, but there is still more trouble amidst! Be warned; you will face even more problems again!"  
  
"Angemon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What was that stuff that poured out of my scar?"  
  
"It was the light you have within you." Angemon lowered down to the ground and put his hand on her cheek. "You have a light within you that, given the right user, can save you and those you care about. The faith and caring your friends have for you are great, and strengthen your light."  
Angemon took his hand off her cheek and looked to Kouji. "Love also empowers the light. It can be the beacon of hope for when you lose it all. The love provided for you gave your light a boost of extrodianry power."  
  
"So the love I get is like an extra charge to a light bulb?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Yes, and Kouji is your charge." Kouji blushed a little and looked at Izumi. "Now, I must go. Good bye Children."  
  
"Bye!" Tomoki and Junpei shouted.  
  
"See ya later!" Takuya cried.  
  
"Good bye Angemon!" Izumi added. "Thank you for everything!"  
  
Before leaving, Angemon looked to Kouji. "Take care of her Kouji Minamoto. She is very special."  
  
"I will. Good bye Angemon." Kouji replied.  
  
(Anything But Ordinary, Avril Lavigne)  
-Sometimes I get so weird  
-I even freak myself out  
-I laugh myself to sleep  
-It's my, lullaby  
-Sometimes I drive so fast  
-Just to feel the danger  
-I wanna scream  
-It makes me feel alive  
-Is it enough to love?  
-Is it enough to breath?  
-Somebody rip my heart out  
-And leave me there to bleed  
-Is it enough to die?  
-Somebody save my life!  
-I'd rather be  
-Anything but ordinary, please... 


	5. V Never Alone

The Fronteir Chosen Children had currently defeated Satamon, the next form of Mega Devimon. Angemon forewarned them that they were still in trouble, and he was completely correct. Kouji and his father moved again, leaving four Children left.  
  
*Opening Theme Song*  
  
-=Never Alone=-  
  
"I'm glad we're back at home," Takuya sighed to his fellow Chosen Children at lunch. "But I never realized how boring school was!"  
  
"Tell me about it," Izumi sighed. "I could hardly take in anything because it didn't involve a fight!"  
  
"The good thing is, we don't have to risk getting injured-" Junpei quickly added. "I mean, we don't have to risk Izumi getting hurt!"  
  
"@.@ Sure Junpei."  
  
"I wonder where Kouji is..." Takuya sighed.  
  
"Yeah. I really miss him."  
  
"Heh. Of course YOU out of all of us do."  
  
"o'.'o Oh shut up!"  
  
"No, really. It's okay though... Kouji was a good friend..."  
  
"I wish I knew where he was... I can't find his name anywhere!"  
  
"Well, he does travel a lot." Junpei shrugged. "Maybe he moved to some foreign country!"  
  
At that point, Izumi began to burst into tears.  
  
"Oh, what?"  
  
"Junpei!" Takuya gasped. "You made her cry! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I-uh..."  
  
"It's okay..." Izumi sniffed. "I just... well... you know..."  
  
"Yeah, we know." Takuya shrugged. "You loved him. He loved you."  
  
"...yeah..."  
  
"Look, don't cry..." Junpei pleaded. "I don't know what to do about a girl who's leaking in front of me!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"...oops. I-never-said-that-I-never-meant-that-please-don't-hurt-me!"  
  
"Chill Izumi... you know he didn't mean it like THAT." Takuya calmed.  
  
"...yeah, I guess you're right." Izumi sighed. "But... I wish Kouji was here..."  
  
At the same time, Kouji was with his father, traveling about Egypt.  
  
"I know you miss her, son," his dad said. "But it's not like middle school love lasts all the way to college. You probably won't end up with her in the end, anyway."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right." Kouji sighed. **But after all we've been through... can I really let go? I promised Angemon I would protect her, but look where I am now- a million miles away! Please, give me mercy Angemon! I did not mean to abandon Izumi-chan! I had to! It was as my father willed!**  
  
Somehow, Kouji felt Angemon didn't forgive him, and was ashamed of himself.  
  
As the father and son traveled along the desert plains, they came upon a shrine to an ancient Phraoh. "This, son, is the tomb of Phraoh Yugioh, the 'King of Games'." his father announced. "Back in that time, Egyptians played shadow games that nearly destroyed Earth, but Yugioh stopped them, locking them away in the 'Shadow Relamn'. Some say that it's a legend. Others say it is real. It's not for certain whether it is real."  
  
"Oh." Kouji mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, Kouji's father's beeper buzzed. "Oh, I'm sorry son, I have to get back to the office. I'm sure you can get home yourself."  
  
"Yeah dad."  
  
Just as Kouji's father ran off, a native came up to him. "Excuse me, are you Kouji Minamoto?" the native asked in a heavy accent.  
  
"Yes, why do you want to know?"  
  
"I must give you this," the native took out a piece of papyrus. "You are destined to have this, by the will of the great Angelic men and women who live above us."  
  
"Angemon?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Er... Angel men?"  
  
"You said 'Angemon'."  
  
"Uh... no I didn't."  
  
"You know of my great angelic friend?"  
  
"Not... exactally..."  
  
"He is a Digimon, is he not?"  
  
"Yeah... why?"  
  
"Angemon is my master. He gave me this papyrus to give to you at the coming of age."  
  
"Okay, but who are you?"  
  
"I am Sesmar."  
  
"Sesmar, huh? Well, thanks anyway."  
  
"Good bye, and good luck, Chosen Child."  
  
Sesmar disappeared at the gust of wind, leaving behind a heap of clothes. "Whoa..."  
  
When Kouji returned to his hotel room, he opened unscrolled the papyrus. It read;  
'Kouji Minamoto-  
I am happy that you have received this safely from Sesmar. I am disappointed that you did not live up to your promise.'  
  
"I'M SORRY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY FATHER LIKES TO TRAVEL!" Kouji screamed into the air.  
  
'Furthermore, I would like you to return to Izumi to guard her.'  
  
"How?"  
  
'Go to the pyramid of Yugioh again and you will find Sesmar. Tell him that you have read the note, and he will freeze time. You will then be transported back to Shibuya, where you will find that time has not frozen there. After a week, you will be transported back to Egypt, and time will unfreeze.'  
  
"Weird..."  
  
'Sincerely, Angemon.'  
  
"Well, what can I lose?" Kouji asked as he walked over to the pyramid of Yugioh. "Besides, this place is dull."  
  
Upon arriving at the Yugioh Pyramid, Kouji saw Sesmar.  
  
"Hey Sesmar! I read the note!"  
  
"I see." Sesmar mumbled. He then began to groan some foreign words and everything froze.  
  
**Whoa...** Kouji gasped. He touched a rock in mid-air that a boy had thrown. **Impossible!**  
  
"Actually, very possible."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kouji, it is time."  
  
Suddenly, Kouji found himself in Shibuya, Japan, at the subway station. "Hey! That guy looks like Kouji!" one girl in a school uniform whispered.  
  
"I dunno. I thought he moved away or something..." another girl replied.  
  
"Uhh..." Kouji moaned. **Shibuya Station? No way! I must be dreaming!...Well, I might as well see where this dream's going...**  
  
He walked to the school he had gone to, where he came upon Izumi, standing alone against a building. She looked dreamily into the sky, wondering where Kouji could possibly be.  
  
"Izumi?"  
  
She looked up and gasped. Izumi's sad eyes turned happy and cheerful. "Kouji!" she cried. Izumi threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. "Where were you?"  
  
"I... well, I was in Egypt a few minutes ago."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Some guy named Sesmar, a servant of Angemon, sent me here... Angemon said that I needed to keep my promise."  
  
"Weird... well, I'm glad you're here!"  
  
Out of no where in particular, a person got in front of them. "Kouji Minamoto?"  
  
"Who are you?"" Kouji hissed.  
  
The person was wearing a black trenchcoat. Under it, they wore a silver shirt and dark blue jeans. The man's face was covered by silver sunglasses with holofoil lenses. "Surely you must recognize me."  
  
The guy was about Kouji's height. He seemed to be the same age as well. "What if I don't?"  
  
"That's strange then."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
"I am you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am you."  
  
"That's impossible!" Izumi exclaimed. "You can't talk to yourself!"  
  
"Or can you?" Kouji looked at the teenager. He wore a black ski cap, and dark blue hair peeked out. "Kouichi? Brother?"  
  
Kouichi removed his sun glasses and smiled. "Kouji, brother!"  
  
"I thought you were in America!" Kouji recalled the time when he and Izumi were transported to Alameda, and they met Kouichi.  
  
"I was, briefly."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"After you guys defeated X, I woke up from my coma. Angemon informed me you had succeeded, and he could transport me back home. Afterwards, I had to spend a while alone- no one recognized me."  
"I had to go through a series of jobs so I could live some how. I wasn't sure where you and father were, so I had to keep on living alone. Eventually, I was able to start a chain of Kendo Academies."  
  
"Really? What are they called?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Minamoto Kendo Academy."  
  
"I thought you guys had different last names."  
  
"...actually, I was put under father's custody because mother died."  
  
"Oh... I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No... it's okay... I'm kind of used to it by now."  
  
"So, did Angemon tell you about the whole Satamon ordeal?" Kouji asked. "And why I'm here?"  
  
"No... where were you anyway?"  
  
"Father and I moved to Egypt."  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sasmer, Angemon's servant, transported me here to protect Izumi."  
  
"Protect Izumi? Is she the... one?"  
  
"Angemon said so."  
  
"What do you mean by the 'one'?" Izumi asked. "I'm standing right here you know!"  
  
"Angemon told me that the female wielder of light was to be protected by the male." Kouichi began. "I assume that is you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anyway, you are the legendary one who could control their Beast Spirit."  
  
"True."  
  
"Therefore, Satamon wanted to implant you with the Dark Seed."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I am humbled before you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kouichi got down on one knee and lowered his head. He shut his eyes and whispered, "Your Majesty."  
  
"What? What are you talking about? I'm just a girl!"  
  
"No. You are the Queen of Light."  
  
"So who's the King?"  
  
Kouichi smiled and replied, "Kouji."   
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me that?"  
  
"Well," Kouji stuttered. "I really didn't know if you were-"  
  
"I thought our relationship was completely open! Why didn't you just tell me?!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Wait. My brother has a point." Kouichi cut in. "If we someone and they were not the true Queen, they might spread a rumor, hence exposing the secret."  
  
"If everyone knew, the darkside might find and kill us."  
  
"...I didn't know..." Izumi whispered. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's okay Izumi-chan..."  
  
The scene changes to Kouji and Izumi walking to Izumi's house from the mall. It is nightfall.  
  
"My parents are gonna kill me when they find out I stayed out this long..." Izumi sighed. "Wait a minute; where are you gonna stay, Kouji?"  
  
"I dunno... Sesmar'll probably transfer me back to Egypt..." Kouji shrugged. "It doesn't really mater."  
  
"Well, if you can't find a place to sleep, you're welcome to come by my house."  
  
"Thanks. I'll consider it."  
  
Soon they were at Izumi's house. "Well, good night, Kouji-kun."  
  
"Good night, Izumi-chan." Kouji softly kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Izumi went into her house, only to have her parents shouting at her. Kouji smirked and walked off.  
  
"Where are you Sesmar?" Kouji asked outloud.  
  
"Right here, Kouji." Sesmar replied from behind him.  
  
"Wuh? Oh, hey. Think I can go home now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You cannot leave. Izumi is in grave danger."  
  
"I knew her parents were mad, but GRAVE?"  
  
"No, not by her parents. Someone else is after her. A traitor, perhaps. Be careful, and guard her tightly."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kouji turned around and went back to Izumi's house. Her room's light was still on.  
  
**Should I ring the doorbell? No, that might get her in trouble...** Kouji picked up a nearby pebbel. **Please don't break the window...**  
  
The small rock bounced against Izumi's window, and fell back to the ground. Izumi opened her window and looked down at Kouji. She signaled him to get closer, and Kouji followed.  
  
"I'm not really sure how you can come in," Izumi softly expalined. "But do NOT go in through the front door. My parents are down there."  
  
"Okay," Kouji quietly replied. "So what do I do?"  
  
"...Oh! There's a ladder over there. You can prop it up and climb in if you want."  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
Kouji did as directed and safely got into Izumi's room. It was decorated in a way any girl like Izumi would want. A scone lit the room from Izumi's ceiling. The walls were light purple, and the bed was decorated with various stuffed animals.  
  
"Nice place."  
  
"Oh be quiet." Izumi joked. "Just 'cause I'm not a boy..."  
  
"Heh." Kouji looked around and realized there was no possible place he could really sleep. "Hmm..."  
  
"I don't have much room for you, huh?"  
  
"It's alright. I can stand and sleep."  
  
"No way! You're sleeping on the bed, whether you like it or not!"  
  
"..."  
  
"^.^ well, there isn't much of a choice, is there?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Listen, I don't really care if you're a guy or not. I'm not gonna sleep naked or anything."  
  
"...okay."  
  
So Kouji climbed into Izumi's bed along side of her. "Don't think of doing anything funny."  
  
"I won't. Good night." Kouji kissed her on the lips and lied his head down on a pillow.  
  
"Good night."  
  
The lights went out and Kouji felt it was going to be a strange night. He heard Izumi's soft breathing and felt a little relaxed. It was about 11 PM and Izumi had already fallen asleep. Her parents had already settled in for the night at 9.  
  
"Guess you're not a night person." Kouji whispered to Izumi, although he knew she wouldn't hear.  
  
Time passed by and Kouji was alert and ready for anything. He looked at Izumi's peaceful face as she slept on.  
  
**I'm glad one of us is getting any sleep.**  
  
Kouji heard foot steps coming from outside, presumably the ladder, which was still up.  
  
**Dang. Forgot to put the ladder back up!**  
  
The footsteps got louder and louder. Kouji sat up and got out of the bed, his eyes already adjested to the darkness. Flipping out his D-Tector, Kouji got ready to fight.  
  
A shadowy figure emerged from the ladder. Tall and large, the person seemed to have a little trouble getting through the window.  
  
**A guy... looks big... he might be a threat...** Kouji thought to himself, his mind racing. He clutched onto his D-Tector.  
  
"Who's there?!" Kouji shouted.  
  
The startled figure fell backwards; he fell out the window.  
  
Kouji ran over to the window to see if he could make out the person. "Junpei?!"  
  
Junpei had his hand under his head as he sat up. "Uh... hey Kouji!" Junpei stuttered.  
  
"What buisness do you have here?"  
  
"Uh... I was just... well, walking around and... yeah, I layed down here..."  
  
"Don't lie. What were you going to do with Izumi?"  
  
"Huh? What're you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play stupid Junpei. Now tell me what you were up to!"  
  
Junpei stood up and shook his head. "If I told you," he began. Junepi then gave a devious smile. "I would be murdered by Lord X."  
  
"Lord X?! I thought you were purified!"  
  
"Think again fool!" Junpei's voice changed to X's. "I'm back you ignoramous! And now I'm going to kill you for good!"  
  
"Not without a fight." Kouji hissed. He Digivolved into Wolfmon. Before hunting for X, he softly shook Izumi's shoulder. "Izumi-chan... wake up..."  
  
"Uh?" Izumi moaned. "Wolfmon? Kouji, what's going on?"  
  
"Junpei has been taken over by X."  
  
"I thought we killed X..."  
  
"Not quite... he's still up and running, and he wants to kill me by taking you. We have to go after him."  
  
"...Right." Izumi took her Digivice out of her bed's drawer. "Spirit... Evolution!"  
  
Izumi transformed into Kazemon and flew out of the window. Lobomon followed her on the ground.  
  
"Kouji," Kazemon warned. "He's nearby. Be careful!"  
  
"Right." Lobomon barked. Then, X leapt onto Lobomon's back. "Uhh!"  
  
"Time to get you Kouji!" X laughed deviously.  
  
"Wolfmon!" Fairymon flew down and kicked X off of Wolfmon. "Hah!"  
  
"Uh?!" X found himself on his back, far away from the two.  
  
"Only cowards attack from behind." Lobomon hissed. "And only cowards need to take advantage of the unsuspected."  
  
"Then call me a coward." X lunged at Lobomon again, this time, as Beetlmon.  
  
"I don't think so." Lobomon took the base from his back and turned it on, revealing a blue light. "Lobo Kendo!"  
  
Beetlmon's armor was deeply cut into by the saber, and was now bleeding data. "Uh... fool. This isn't even my body!"  
  
Ignoring the pain, X used Beetlmon's twin fists and shouted, "Thunder Fist!"  
  
Electricity cackled out of the palms of Beetlmon's hands, and baraged Lobomon. "Uhhh!" Kouji groaned. His body flashed from Digimon to human.  
  
"No! Kouji!" Izumi screamed. She, as Kazemon, leapt up and shouted, "Spiral Winds!" Twisters formed in her hands and knocked Beetlmon to the ground. More of his data spilled out.  
  
"Grrr... you'll pay for that." X hissed. "Slide Evolution! Metal Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Izumi! Look out!" Kouji shouted, now as a human.  
  
"Slide Evolution!" Izumi cried. "Zephyrmon!"   
  
"Thurmaene Gale!" Zephyrmon shouted. Unfortunatly, it just bounced off Metal Kabuterimon. "Wha?!"  
  
"Your little winds aren't going to stop me now!" X menaicly laughed. "Auto Thunder!"   
  
The attack forced Zephyrmon to crash and de-Digivolve. "No! Zephyrmon!" Kouji shouted. He leapt up and defended Izumi's body. "I will not allow you to hurt my friends! Especially Izumi-chan!"  
  
As Izumi's body returned to human, a light appeared.  
  
"What?!" X gasped. "What's happening?!"  
  
"It's the prophecy, X." Kouji declared, in a brave voice.   
"When the King and Queen of Light join forces, they will glow an ever radiant light and will destroy those who try to overcome their power. And the one who tries to break them apart shalt fall before the Holy Light of the King... you will be destroyed!"  
  
Izumi felt a new power surrounding her. She stood up and held Kouji's hand. "The prophecy will determine your fate, X. And now you will no longer exist to this or any other world!"  
  
Light surrounded Kouji and Izumi and radiated out. "Uhhh!" X groaned as the light blinded his eyes.  
  
Kouji then held a silver staff, and wore an armor similar to Beowulfmon's. Izumi also was holding onto the staff, but her armor was of Zephyrmon's. The staff glowed even stronger than the two.  
  
"Be purified by our Holy Light!" The King of Light commanded.  
  
"And banish the evil in your soul!" The Queen of Light added.  
  
"FRACTUAL CODE! DIGITIZE!" they shouted together.  
  
Junpei an X seperated, and X began to dematerialize into digits. The staff absorbed the data and glowed. The King looked at the Queen.  
  
"The darkness has be banished, and balance has been restored." the King declared. "Our hosts have reunited, and the prophecy has been fullfilled."  
  
"May we protect the children who wield our power," the Queen added. "and help them control this amazing strength. We shall continue to guide them for decades from now."  
  
"Their love may cause danger, but they shall still see it all through. May their lives extend for many years, as our love does."  
  
"And may their happiness be true and continuous."  
  
The King and Queens' sprits rose out of the bodies of Kouji and Izumi, and smiled down on them. Kouji and Izumi looked up and saw the royalty, and could only smile back.  
  
"Our guardians have sealed our fate." Kouji smiled.  
  
"We'll be together forever." Izumi added.  
  
"I love you, Izumi-chan."  
  
"I love you, too, Kouji-kun."  
  
Kouji softly kissed her lips while his arms wrapped around her waist. Izumi's arms hung around his shoulders as she shared the sensation.  
  
.:THE END:. 


End file.
